Begin Anew
by Hildebrant
Summary: continuing from "Back to you". The war is over, and Kira returns to Milly in hopes of starting off their relationship, but as with any relationship, trials and tribulations await. Will their love survive all of them? R&R Warning kind of limey in chapter 1
1. To Begin Anew

To all of you who wanted a follow up to my "Back to you" fanfic, here it is. My multi chaptered fanfic which shows all aspects of Kira and Milly's relationship and where it goes from there. Secrets will be told, new paths will be taken, and the love between one couple will be pushed to it's limits.

To all of those who supported me and to all those who didn't flame me for choosing this pairing, thank you. Now onto the fic.

Dare You to Move

Kira watched as the stars went by at a fast pace from his seat in the Strike Rogue's hand. Soon he would be back in the hangar of the Archangel and back to Milly. He remembered holding her into the night when he returned to the crew, and he also remembered the promise he made to her, they would run away from all of this, and they would start anew, together.

Miriallia "Milly" Haww was trying as hard as she could to hold in the tears of joy she had as she saw the Strike Rogue near closer and closer to the Archangel. Kira was coming back, back to her. Her smile seemed to light up the room at that moment as the hangar bay doors opened and the Strike Rogue entered. Milly spoke her final commands and quickly removed her headset and jumped from her seat at the console. Moving from area to area and around person to person, Milly felt her heart beat a little bit faster as she got closer and closer to her desired area.

Finally arriving at her destination, she watched as the Hangar doors closed and as a figure stood up in the massive hand of the Strike Rogue, even with his helmet on, she knew that it was Kira.

Removing his helmet. Kira looked down at one of the doors that had just opened in the hangar and watched as a cute brunette girl walked through them. not needing a second look at who it was, Kira leaped from Rogue's fist and let his arms spread wide. They were soon welcomed by the body of Milly who let her arms wrap around Kira's neck in a tight embrace. "You came back, I'm so glad you did" Milly said with her eyes squeezed shut and tears floating all around her. "I had to, I made a promise" pulling away from each other, they both looked into the other's eyes and leaned in and allowed their lips to meet in a kiss that swept them away from the hangar, and let them drift off to their own world, a world with only each other.

Ssigh looked on at the two teens floating about the hangar, as they ceased their kiss and looked on at each other, simply glad to be in each other's presence. Ssigh found a smile creeping onto his face as well; Milly may have finally found the happiness that had been eluding her when Tolle died. "What now Captain?" Ssigh asked. "Round up any survivors and search for signs of life" Murrue ordered. Looking on at the two young teens, Murrue couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy as she watched them express their love for each other. Not too long ago Mwu was killed in the attack by Dominion, he had died saving her, an act she would never forget, and always cherish.

Sometime later, Kira awoke with Milly lying on his chest, asleep and content with a smile as proof. Kira slowly dislodged himself from Beneath her and looked out the window again at the endless star system that he was once fought in and stared at from the outside. Zipping up his jacket, Kira opened the door to the outside and walked the halls. Everyone was asleep at this point and waiting to their new homes and back to normal lives, Everyone except for a few friends of his, Friends that he was leaving to say goodbye to now. Laccus, Cagalli and Athrun had decided to stay with some war orphans on Earth. Athrun talked of how he felt responsible for the entire Orphans fate, so he decided to go to Earth and stay there. Cagalli and Lacus decided to go with him and help out Markino, the blind caretaker of the orphans.

It was an admirable thing to do, so Kira was going to see them off. It was probably best if he did this himself. Milly still hadn't gotten over what Athrun had done to Tolle, so maybe it was best to talk to them now before she awoke and saw him talking to Athrun.

Arriving in the hangar Kira spied Athrun and Cagalli preparing a shuttle to head out to Earth. "Do they know you're taking that?" Kira asked as he walked over to the duo that was loading up the shuttle.

"If they have a problem with it they can talk to us about it when we're on Earth, you sure you don't want to come along?" Athrun queried.

"My place is here, with Milly" Kira said with a determined expression.

"So you really are going to stay with her?" Athrun asked folding his arms.

"Yes it is, I've finally found the happiness I was looking for with Milly and I want to keep it that way Athrun, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind, I'm staying here" Kira replied to Athrun's question.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, then who am I to argue" Athrun said throwing his hands up in defeat and walking to the shuttle's doors.

Before the shuttle had a chance to take off, Laccus had run from the inside of the cockpit to Kira. "No Kira please, don't leave me, I need you" Laccus said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Laccus I'm sorry, but I want to stay here, and I've made up my mind. Now please don't make this any harder than it already is" Kira pleaded to Laccus.

"Kira, please?" Laccus whined in an attempt to get Kira to come along with them to Earth.

"All right Laccus that's enough, let's get going" Athrun said as he ushered his former fiancé to the shuttle and closed the door and gave a small salute to Kira.

Kira returned the gesture and turned to walk back to his room when he was once again face to face with Cagalli. "So, not even going to say goodbye to me are you" she said teasingly to Kira. "I, uh, uh" Kira said at a loss for words. "It's okay" Cagalli said as she embraced Kira, which he returned. "You know, the brief time I knew that new girl of yours, she seemed like a pretty sweet young woman, you make sure you take care of her, or I'll come back after you myself" she warned making a fist in Kira's direction. Kira was hard pressed to believe her given the blonde girl's fiery temper.

"You don't have to worry about that Cagalli, I will stand by her through thick and thin, you have my word on that" Kira said. Smiling one last time, Cagalli headed over to the shuttle and prepped it for launch. And opened the bay doors.

Kira hurried over to the entrance and sealed it shut as he watched his friends' head off towards the direction of Earth.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief as he walked the halls of the Archangel and back to his room. Clicking the switch to open the door, he looked up and saw Milly standing there with a questioning look on her face. "Where were you at Mr. Yamato?" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I was out getting a drink," Kira said, hoping she'd buy his little lie. Judging by the way she moved, she obviously didn't. "I know you were out there talking with…him" she said with a certain venom in her voice. "But I'll forgive you for it, he was your friend after all, so I'll respect it". Kira felt relieved at hearing this, and walked back in the room and scooped Milly up in his arms.

Hearing her giggle at this set his heart a flutter. "All those days being out in the Freedom Gundam, just wishing how I could be back in your arms, was driving me crazy." Kira said to Milly as he leaned his face in closer to her neck, leaving light kisses along it as he drifted down further. Milly responded by wrapping her arm around his head and pulled him closer to her. She eventually pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them gasping for breath afterwards.

"So, ready to make up for lost time?" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her as they fell back into the bed, and pulled the sheets over themselves.

Kira: Milly... when I was with Fllay we... then.... I just don't want that to happen with us

Milly: It's ok, I understand. We'll take it slow

I hope you all liked what you read, and the second chapter is coming soon, so please offer some positive reviews and advice if necessary. in short R&R


	2. Days Gone By

To all of you who replied and liked the fic, thanks, here's the second chapter

Now onto the fic.

3 Months Later 

In a lone apartment, where the TV played away endless news reports, On top of a couch, a mass covered by a blanket stirred to life in the morning hours of dawn aboard the space colony Demos. Out of the mass was a human arm that slumped to the floor lifelessly. The silence however, was soon to be broken. "Kira could you turn off the TV" a vaguely feminine voice asked of her companion. The arm fumbled around for what might count as the TV remote, and settled on the first thing it found: a sneaker.

The arm guided the footwear as best it could and launched it at the TV and managed to hit the on/off switch, turning the television off. "And they say coordinators are the best at everything" the voice joked. "Gimme a break Milly, I spent all night studying for that history exam so I really don't feel like getting up off the couch"

"I have a feeling you'll do great on it" Milly said as her light brown hair emerged from under the blanket the two of them shared on Kira's couch. "Well, my class starts at nine, and from what that clock says it's seven thirty" Kira said in between yawning. "Alright, time to get up" Milly said as she rose up from the blanket and flung it against the back of the couch, stretching as she awoke. Kira remained where he was but turned around to watch his girlfriend stretch in the morning sunlight. He loved how the light framed her body against her familiar orange pajamas, it was almost as if she really was glowing with the light.

"You can have the bathroom first, I'm going to do one more look-over for my exam" Kira said as he opened his notebook and textbooks to the appropriate pages. "Okay thanks, oh and no peeking" Milly warned with a small smirk on her face. Kira smiled as he rose up and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Watching as she turned around already starting to unbutton her shirt, Kira couldn't help but get a few dirty thoughts already forming in his head at the prospect of peeking in on his girlfriend.

However Kira reminded himself of the first time he saw his lady in the buff, back on the Archangel. She had come out to threaten the other peeping toms only to come out to just himself and Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, and have her towel fall down in front of him.

Kira smirked at the memory, his cheek had stung for days, and it would probably hurt even more if he tried that stunt again. He started going over his notes again for a few minutes when Milly came out with a towel wrapped around her waist. "I just came out for a change of clothes" she replied, hurriedly digging through the overnight bag she brought with her.

Kira looked on as she bent over to dig through her bag, wearing only a towel, trying to make her choice as quickly as possible. "Remember what I said about peeking?" she reminded Kira in case he got any ideas. "Remember what happened the last time you came around me only wearing a Towel" Kira said as he glued his eyes to the notebook in front of him. Blushing at this, Milly picked up her bag and ran back as quickly as she could to the bathroom, less her towel came undone in front of Kira again.

Kira just finished looking over his notes when Milly had come walking out of the bathroom, wearing an orange, cotton shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts, with a pair of white tennis shoes. "Okay it's all yours," she said. "K, thanks" Kira said as he left to take his turn in the bathroom, Milly looked over some of Kira's notes as he began to shower.

Kira closed his eyes as he lathered up the shampoo in his hair. His relationship with Milly had so far gone off without a hitch. He had invited her over to stay with him for a few nights a few months ago, and admitted to her, that before she came over, the nightmares of all the things he did, and all the people he had killed had started occurring He broke down at that point. He cried for what felt like hours in Milly's arms as she held him.

It was a healing process that lasted a few nights, and once it was over, Milly didn't feel like leaving, in fact she had become a regular stay at Kira's apartment. He had considered asking her to move in with him in a few days, possibly after graduation.

Finishing up, Kira took care of all necessary bathroom necessities and walked into his room. It was bare, adorned with only a few pictures, a computer, a television, and a two-person bed. Selecting an outfit, which was a white oxford shirt, a blue t-shirt, and some blue jeans. Kira walked out to the living room and found Milly fixing breakfast, which were toast and some eggs. "I'm sorry I couldn't make anything fancy like French toast or pancakes but we're pretty pressed for time," she explained. "It's alright, and next time I'll make breakfast for you. I'll be sure to make your favorites" Kira said as he wrapped his arms around her while she stirred the scrambled eggs. "Charmer" she said with a smile as he hugged her and nuzzled her neck. "Now let's eat before the eggs get cold" she said leaving Kira's arms. Breakfast went on in relative silence, and ended with Kira volunteering to do the dishes, allowing Milly to get a head start and not be late.

Milly was walking down the street to the bus stop when she bumped into somebody, dropping all her books. "I'm sorry let me help you with that" he said. His tone changed when he got a better look at the girl he bumped into. "Oh my god, Miriallia, from the Archangel?" he said excitedly. Milly looked on and recognized that familiar slicked back blonde hair and tanned skin, none other than the former prisoner Dearka Elthman. She also remembered how she tried to kill him when he made a joke about her now dead boyfriend Tolle. Milly shuddered at the memory.

"So you off to class?" Dearka asked as he helped her gather up her supplies. "Yeah I have a literature class that starts in half an hour," she said as she finished up with her books. "Well if you're done afterwards how about we grab a cup of coffee?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. "Hey Milly you alright?" Milly looked back and smiled as she saw Kira running towards her. "I'm fine I just tripped and dropped my books," she said as Kira took her hand and helped her up. Kira looked on at the blonde haired man in front of him. "You're.... Dearka right?" Kira asked. "Yes I am" the other man said. His tone of voice now lower than it was before. "Kira Yamato" Kira said, extending his hand. Dearka extended his hand towards Kira's. Milly looked on at Dearka's hand and distinctly saw what looked like the muscles in it tighten up, almost like he wanted to try and crush Kira's hand in his own.

Their hands touched for at least a minute when Milly decided to interject.

"Kira the bus is about to leave!" she said as she grabbed Kira's hand and started to run towards the bus. They boarded the bus as quickly as possible and Milly lead them to a seat in the back where it was slightly more crowded. "Who was that guy Milly" Kira asked holding her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Do you remember that prisoner that we took on board after you disappeared? The same one I, almost…" she spoke unable to voice her words clearly. Kira wrapped his arm around her to comfort her, what Milly did was painful and to this day still shocked her that she could have done such a thing. "So that was him, the guy with the stupid mouth," Kira said. Milly gave a light chuckle to his comments, it felt good to laugh even after feeling so bad about what she did.

"So, what kind of guy was he like?" Kira asked. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Mr. Yamato? She said jokingly. "Well I uh, just wanted too…" Kira said stuttering. "You just wanted to know if I ever considered him over you right" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I, yes" he said as he lowered his head in shame. This was a surprise for Milly to see Kira acting jealous over some other guy, still Milly felt obligated to let him know the truth. "It's okay, you're still the one for me". she said giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't scare me like that okay?" he said holding her a little closer. "I liked seeing the look on your face, I didn't know you were the jealous type?" Milly said with a smile.

Kira decided that a little revenge was in order, so he began to quickly dig his fingers into his girlfriend's ribcage. "H-hey stop that tickles, stop!" Milly said in between giggles. "Well I never knew you were the ticklish type" Kira countered with a smile as he looked at Milly, feeling triumphant. Milly's response was to stick her tongue out at Kira, which he quickly captured with his lips and leading them to begin in a heated kiss that got some of the other passengers to groan.

Stopping the kiss due to lack of oxygen, Kira decided to return to their previous topic. "So what was he like?" Kira asked again. "When we brought him on board, he was boastful and confident, I was still letting the shock of Tolle's death sink in. I'll never forget what came next, I almost killed him when he said something stupid about Tolle" Milly said with a hint of sadness. "He had no right to say that" Kira said tightening his grip slightly around Milly's waist. "Yeah, and I almost made him pay for saying it, I almost stabbed him with a scalpel, until I actually saw what I was doing and I knew it was wrong" Milly said in an almost whisper.

Kira looked on at Miriallia, he looked at her as if she were the strongest person in the world. She had a chance to take a life just like him, and to be as corrupted as he was out on the battlefield, but she didn't, she held strong to her humanity and her own morals. She truly was special; he now saw why Tolle loved her as he did. Kira only hoped that he could measure up to how good of a boyfriend Tolle was. "You did the right thing Milly, and that's why I look up to you" Kira admitted.

Milly looked at Kira with a startled expression on her face. He looked up to her? How was that possible? The bus was nearing its stop to the university and the two gathered up their things and headed for the doors. "My test is all I have for the day then I'm clear till tomorrow, you want to go get some lunch later on?" Kira asked Milly. "Yeah sure, I just have my literature class then I'm done till 6 then my photography class starts up" Milly responded. "Okay, I'll see you here at 1?" Kira asked. "Sounds good, see you then" Milly responded, they left, but not before sharing one more kiss goodbye. Milly still wondered just what he meant by looking up to her, she was a lowly civilian and a natural. How could he, a talented Mobile Suit pilot and a coordinator who saved countless lives fall for her?

Hope you all enjoyed it, I'm enjoying this story, and I hope more and more people out there will too. R&R


	3. she will be loved

She will be loved

Once again, thank you all who have reviewed and stayed with me in this story, I really appreciate it, now onto the fic

Dearka sat by himself at a table in a coffeehouse sipping a mocha cappuccino, wishing he could be sharing it with Miriallia. How could she even think of going for another man after their time together, HOW? These thoughts went through his head, leaving him to see in an almost red haze. 'She can pretend all she wants, I'll make her mine no matter what, I saw her first and I will not let some punk like Yamato get in my way' he thought to himself. Finishing his drink, he left some change on the table and punched open the door to the café. "Enjoy her while you can Yamato, for very soon, she'll be mine again" Dearka muttered to himself.

Milly" walked out of her English classroom and began to look around for any signs of Kira, he had invited her out to lunch, and she hoped that he didn't forget his promise. She also wanted to know what he meant by him looking up to her.

"Milly! Over here!" Milly turned around to see Kira motioning for her to come over and join him. She happily jogged over and embraced him. "How long have you been waiting here for me?" Milly asked as she ran her hands through Kira's unruly brown hair.

"By my watch I'd say at least half an hour" Kira replied. "That long?" Milly said, surprised. "Hey I finished up early, with all that studying I did I went through the questions like nothing" Kira said confidently. "Hmm I knew you'd do good". She said as she hugged him. "You must be my good luck charm" Kira said with a smile as he kissed Milly on the cheek. "Kira, about what you said earlier, about looking up to me, what were you talking about exactly?" Milly asked. "Oh, okay I'll let you know on the way. We're close to the park, so I'll fill you in." Kira explained.

"Do you think the orphans will be alright?" the man asked. "They'll be alright, some of them have even gotten old enough and independent enough to take our place, and Markino can help them if any trouble comes up" the young woman replied. She then picked up a communicator and turned on the volume. "Colony Demos this is the space shuttle Irvine and we are requesting permission to dock" the voice asked. A few minutes passed and a voice responded. "Space shuttle Irvine this is control and you are cleared for entry" a voice replied. "Well that was easy enough" the man replied. "Yes, now to go through security and we can begin our vacation" the woman said. "Yup, you excited as us?" the man asked looking back into the rear area of the shuttle. She just smiled, knowing soon that she would be reunited wit her love.

Kira and Milly walked down a path in the park located off campus. They had come here before on a few dates and always found it to be a beautiful place to relax. Kira had really surprised her when he invited her to a picnic a few weeks back. That had been one of her favorite times with Kira, just a nice, spring afternoon with him in the park, such a wonderful memory. Now however was a time for an answer to a question that Kira had popped to her this morning. "Kira, will you tell me what you meant by looking up to me? I mean I'm nothing special; I'm not as pretty or as popular as Fllay was, or a princess like Lacus, nor am I coordinator who can pilot an MS like you and the others can, so why am I so special?" she asked of her boyfriend.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Milly." Kira explained. He cupped her cheek comfortingly and rubbed his thumb against it. "I look up to you because you could have taken a life out there, just like I did, but you didn't. You stopped yourself from killing Elthman, and you stopped Fllay from doing it too, you could have been as worse as I was, or anyone else out there that was killing everyone but you didn't take that path, that's why I look up to you Milly, you're better than me any day because you managed to hold onto your beliefs and values" Kira explained.

When he was done, Milly was near tears at what Kira said. He loved her for not killing Dearka; he respected and admired her for not taking another person's life. Milly threw her arms around his neck. She felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders. She had done the right thing by letting him live, and they both knew it.

"I have…a confession to make as well," Milly admitted. "You do?" Kira asked. Milly nodded her head at this. Kira lead her over to a nearby bench and she sat down, while he crouched down beside her. Her hand rested in his. "Back when you first came to the colony, I admit that I developed a kind of crush on you too, it started when I stood up for you when everyone was picking on you for being a coordinator. But I knew how you felt about Fllay at the time so I thought it was best if I didn't say anything, and then I started seeing Tolle so I kind of forgot about my feelings for you, but these past few months have really reminded me of why I fell in love with you all those years ago." Milly explained, squeezing Kira's hand a little tighter.

When she was done, it felt like Kira's mind was blown away. He was glad to have Milly as a friend but he never knew that all those years ago she liked him, probably as much as she did now, but he was too blinded by his crush on Fllay to notice. He felt like a real fool at this point. All this time a great girl like Milly was in love with him and he never noticed because he was too hung up over a girl who never got interested in him until the war started up. Well that was going to change; he was going to treat Milly like a queen, starting now.

"I'm sorry I ignored you all those years ago, Milly, but I'm going to make up for it, I promise" Kira said. "Oh, and how would you plan to do that?" she said with a grin. "Well first we can go get that lunch. Second you can head on over to my place tonight for a home cooked meal of "Chicken Alfredo" and a small salad" Kira said with a confident grin on his features. Milly's eyes lit up at the sound of Kira's offer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I told you I'd cook your favorites" Kira was suddenly glad he'd listened to Tolle brag about where he took Milly out on a Valentine's date. The others, consisting of Sai, Kuzzey and himself all listened to what they did on Valentine's Day. Kira and Kuzzey had done nothing, leaving them both to be depressed when they had to sit through Tolle's bragging about how much she liked it and how well their make out session had gone. Kira thought he'd never stop talking.

Kira was now grateful that he didn't. '_Thanks Tolle, I owe you one buddy' _Kira thought to himself. "Come on, let's get that lunch, I know a great little café just around the corner, oh and don't worry, it's on me" Kira said as he took Milly's hand they walked off towards their destination.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of customs, damn searches" the man muttered. "Well it's over so you can relax now." A woman said as she patted his hand. "I'm going to go take a shower, that should help me calm down a bit," he said as he headed towards the small bathroom located near the entrance. "I'm going to go out for awhile, I want to see what this colony has to offer" another girl announced. She turned the knob and headed out the door. "Athrun!" the other girl shouted out the name of her male companion. "Yeah Cagalli what is it?" Athrun responded. "Do you think we did the right thing by coming back here?" Cagalli asked, rubbing her arm with her free one. "What're you talking about, we all agreed that we wanted to see Kira again". Athrun responded.

"I know but I'm concerned about Lacus, you know how much she cares for him"

Cagalli said, with a hint of worry in her voice. "You mean she might try something right?" he replied. "Yeah, and Kira was just getting settled in with that new girlfriend of his, the one that…" Cagalli said until she was interrupted. "I'd really rather not think about her at the moment" Athrun said, suddenly becoming uncomfortable thinking about her, and how he had hurt her. Picking up on this, Cagalli came into the bathroom and hugged her boyfriend. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I know you still feel bad for it" she said. Athrun responded by kissing the top of her head and holding her a little closer. "So do you think she'll try anything if she sees him?" Athrun queried. "I really hope not, I wanted this visit to not have any problems" Cagalli said.

Kira smiled as he watched his girlfriend sip back a glass of non-alcoholic wine. The dinner was fantastic; Milly had loved every bite, including the ones he fed to her. "This is the last one between us, now who gets it?" Kira asked to no one in particular. "Me" Milly chirped raising her hand. "Going once, going twice, sold to the lovely young lady in front of me!" Kira said in a mock auctioneer voice. He spooned the last piece of Alfredo sauce covered Chicken to Milly and kissed her as she swallowed it down, licking off some remnants of sauce as he moved back. "Kira this dinner has been terrific, I never knew you could cook so well." Milly said to her loving boyfriend who was doing a pretty good job of spoiling her rotten. "Well when it comes to you Milly, nothing's too good." Kira said as he gathered up the plates and glasses from the carpeted floor, and over to the sink. "Oh, and lest I forget, I have a gift for you" Kira said on his way to the kitchen. "You do?" Milly asked. "Yup, if you'll just be a little more patient I'll go and retrieve it" Kira said as he ran some water over the dishes and glasses and placed them into the dishwasher, then excused himself. Milly leaned back and listened to the soft and romantic music Kira selected for the evening. It was perfect, not too loud, and not too soft. Sometimes she wondered if there was something he couldn't do.

Said boyfriend returned with a white box and an orange bow. "Okay, what'd you get me?" she asked, hugging her legs to her chest. "Open it and see" Kira said as he sat and joined her on the floor. Milly pulled back the ribbon and removed it from the box, and lifted the top of it to reveal, something very close to her. It was the same orange dress she wore on the day that she and everyone else got involved in the war. "Oh Kira, you saved it." Milly said, so close to tears. "Well try it on, see if it still fits" Kira urged. Milly ran to Kira's bedroom and quickly changed. When she returned, she was decked out in the very Dress that Kira had given her as a gift. She twirled around like a dancer, allowing the dress to lightly flair out around her and rise slightly. Kira was almost reminded of when Lacus first appeared, and how his nose almost bled when she came out of the shuttle. Milly stopped her little dance and looked down at Kira, her eyes were truly shedding tears of joy now. "Kira, thank you" she said. Kira stood up and embraced her hands, and leaned in and kissed Milly slowly, and sensually. He felt her hands slowly slip around his waist, he followed suit and pressed her closer to him. They fell back on the couch still kissing each other.

Kira awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He really didn't want to get up. His classes today started late, and so did Milly's. They could spend the whole day asleep on the couch if they wanted to, and that was exactly what he wanted to do, sleep on the couch with his lady. Still he didn't want to be rude so he dislodged himself from Milly

And walked over to the door and opened it. Who Kira saw doing the knocking was someone he wasn't prepared to meet, he almost didn't want to see her again, but she was back again. "Kira! Oh Kira! It's been so long" the look of shock was all over Kira Yamato's face, as Lacus Clyne embraced him.

Did you enjoy? I hope so, no please R&R


	4. she runs away

She Runs Away

Well here's the fourth chapter in my new series, I hope you enjoy, now onto the fic.

Kira stood there, stunned at what just happened. Lacus Clyne, the former princess of ZAFT had just burst through the doors and embraced him. Kira never thought he'd see her again, he thought she'd remained on Earth with Athrun, Cagalli and the orphans. But here she was with her arms around his neck, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"It's been so long Kira; I've missed you so much!" Lacus said, expressing tears of joy. "Uhh, hi Lacus, longtime no see" Kira said, unsure as to just how to greet his new guest, and onetime love interest. "Is something wrong Kira?" Lacus enquired.

It was at this time that Milly began to stir from her sleep. Rising from the couch, Milly stretched out and saw her beau with another woman's arms around him.

"I'm sorry Kira, am I interrupting something?" Milly enquired, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Wha, uh I" Kira stuttered, looking for the words that would get him out of this situation. "Lacus what a surprise, I'm sure you've met my girlfriend Miriallia" Kira said as he dislodged himself from Lacus' grip. "We've met, although we've never had a chance to actually sit down and talk." Lacus strolled over to Milly. Upon observing this scene, Kira could see the tension in the air, and the potential for a catfight between two very important women in his life. One his current love interest, the other his former love interest, and he wanted neither to get hurt.

"I remember now, you were one of the two people who helped me to escape back to the Zaft military." Lacus said as she smiled to Milly. Milly was for the most part unsure as to how to react to this. The girl was just a second ago seen with her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she might be back here to sink her hooks back into him.

"I would like to offer my thanks to you for helping me return safely without harming me" Lacus said, extending her hand in an act of thanks. Milly looked at her hand and was apprehensive at first, but something Kira said to her once made her change her mind. "I remember hearing about how you saved Kira by hooking him up to one of the PLANTS to save his life after we thought that he was gone, I want to thank you for saving his life, that means a lot to me" Milly said, grasping Lacus' hand and shaking it.

Kira may not have known much about the way a woman's mind works, but he knew that if this went on any longer, then a catfight was sure to break out between the two women. "Well Lacus we'd love to stay and talk but we have to get ready for our classes so why don't you just stop by later on?" Kira asked as he ushered Lacus towards the door to his apartment.

"Oh but Kira I have nowhere to stay, I cam here on my own." Lacus replied as she braced herself against the entryway. "What?" Kira asked. "I came here on my own on a one-way trip from a spaceport on Earth. Athrun and Cagalli chose to stay behind to look after the orphans with Markino" Lacus finished explaining.

Kira began to mull this over; this was hard to imagine Lacus coming here all by herself. Still she was a friend and he did feel obliged to help her out.

"Look, just stay here while we go to our classes, we'll be home later and we can sort this out then" Kira stated as he lead Lacus to a chair, "Milly, I'll let you take the bathroom first" Kira announced. "Actually Kira I'll let you take the bathroom first" Milly said, in a voice that would deny an argument from her boyfriend. Kira seeing that he wasn't entitled to stating his opinion, headed off to his room to get a fresh change of clothes.

Milly watched as he walked out and looked around the living room. She looked at the couch that she and Kira shared; the kitchen they cooked each cooked each other breakfast. She then turned her eyes to the mirror on a nearby wall and saw her reflection in the orange dress that Kira saved for her.

All of the history they had accumulated in these past few months, would it all go away with the arrival of this intruder? She knew it was wrong to think that of Lacus. But the truth was, Milly was scared. Kira was the one who had given her back the hope that she lost when Tolle was taken, and now it looked like Lacus was here to take him away from her, from within she prayed with all of her might that she and Kira would be together after all of this.

Milly watched as Kira returned from the bathroom, clothed in a red cotton T-shirt and some blue jeans. "It's all yours Milly". There wasn't much emotion in his voice as he said this. It was just stated and nothing more. Milly walked past him, her bag of fresh clothes in hand.

"Have I done anything wrong?" Lacus queried. "No Lacus, it' just a shock seeing you here again all of a sudden" Kira said to the princess of ZAFT, but as he said these words, two parts of him were screaming different words at him. One side was screaming how wrong he was for saying this, while another wasn't, and he was torn on which side to listen to.

In the shower Milly slowly ran her hands through her hair, her eyes remaining closed, afraid to be opened. If she were to open her eyes, she was afraid of what she would see. Would it be Kira still standing out there waiting for her, or would it be him in her arms. She wrapped her own arms around her chest as this thought passed through her mind. It chilled her to no end. Still she couldn't and wouldn't hide from this fate.

Turning off the shower and running a towel through her hair, she looked in the mirror and felt that her eyes were still wet, and she knew why.

It was shortly afterwards that she and Kira were walking from his apartment to the bus top. They soon blended in with the crowd that was also waiting there. Kira's hand was interlocked with Milly's, but he felt no grip on it. He looked at Milly and saw the sadness slowly developing in her eyes. He wished that he could do something about how she felt, but at the moment he knew that she wouldn't feel at ease until Lacus was gone, and she had the assurance that he wouldn't leave her.

"What time does your class start?" Kira asked. "It starts at 12" Milly responded. "I'll walk you to it" Kira replied. "That's okay" Milly said as the bus came to a halt at the university. She and Kira attended. Kira felt his hand become loosened from Milly's and she became lost in the crowd as she left the bus. Kira hurried after her, trying to keep up with her, it already felt like he was beginning to lose her enough as it is, he didn't want her to be gone even more.

Running from the steps he caught up to her and saw her walking down the sidewalk to her classroom. He managed to catch up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Milly could please just…" he didn't get a chance to finish as she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest. Instinctively he returned to gesture. He soon felt warmness in his chest as her eyes began to water. "Kira, (sob) please just promise me this, that you won't leave me" Milly said through her choked voice, ebbing with tears. Kira's hold on her tightened and he brought his lips to her forehead, and soon rested his own on top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair, scented with her favorite tropical shampoo. "I promise Milly, I won't ever leave you" Kira said as he slowly began to rub her back.

Milly began to relax at this. He promised her, and to her that meant a lot. Slowly she dislodged herself from him. And looked him in his eyes and let her lips travel to his. "Thank you". She said as she turned and walked toward the building to her left. "Will you come over tonight?" Kira asked. "I'll think about it" Milly said as she turned and left, disappearing into the building. Kira turned and walked on to his own destination, and hoped that things between he and Milly would be better, but after tonight, it would take some time for her to heal.

It was sometime later that Milly had gotten out of her classes that as she was walking by a car pulled up to her. Milly recognized it as one of the taxis that were in use in the colony. "Hey, are you Miriallia Haw?" asked a blonde girl from within the cab. "Yes, who are you?" Milly enquired. "Oh wait you're that one girl from the desert that helped us out on the archangel, Cagalli wasn't it?" Milly asked again.

"That's right, you wouldn't happen to know where my brother is at this point." Cagalli asked again. "Sorry, I can't help you there" Milly said "You sure? You're all he talks about" a man with dark blue hair said as he leaned over the blonde girl's shoulder. At this Milly's eyes suddenly widened. Looking back at her was the same man who ended Tolle's life, the man who cut his head off with his mobile suit's shield. The man was Athrun Zala, a childhood friend of Kira's, but not someone that Milly would find herself forgiving anytime soon. Milly slowly backed away and started to power-walk away from the cab.

Cagalli got out of the car and ran after Milly, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I guess I can expect that from you after what's happened but we just want to see Kira, and we want to know where Lacus is" Cagalli said calmly, all the while starring Milly in the eyes, "Lacus? What do you mean? She told us she came here by herself". Milly explained. "That's what she said?" Cagalli asked surprised at what she had just heard come from the brown haired girl's lips.

"She told me that she came all the way to the colony on her own and you two stayed on earth" Milly explained. Cagalli soon felt her fist tighten at the sound of this. Lacus had some nerve lying about all of this; they had wanted to surprise Kira, ALL of them, but she went and lied about this. "I see, well if you'll just show us the way to your apartment, we'll go and collect her from you" Cagalli said, trying to hold in her anger. "Just have the cab driver follow me, Kira's apartment isn't too far away from here. "We could give you a ride," Cagalli suggested.

Milly however turned around at this. "I think I'll walk," she said with her eyes closed and her face forward. Cagalli sighed at this and walked back to the cab. "Driver, follow her" Cagalli said to the driver. Athrun looked back at her, silent until he spoke. "Did I say something?" he asked. "No, no this is something she needs to get over on her own," Cagalli said as she squeezed Athrun's hand.

Kira walked through the door of his apartment, hoping to see Milly when he did, but unfortunately she was nowhere to be found. This whole encounter with Lacus had really put her on edge, and he couldn't blame her, she and Kira had been close during the war, and apparently she still felt the same way.

Kira sat back on the couch, hoping to relax with some television, so he reached for the remote, when his hand ran across something else. He saw that it was Lacus' own smooth hand. Looking up he saw her smile back at him. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she was right when she would be reunited with her beloved.

Kira, slowly, and unsurely let his hands wrap around her waste as well. "I'm so glad I could see you again Kira". Lacus said through tears as her grip on Kira's neck tightened. Kira felt this, and spoke.

" I'm glad to see you again too Lacus. How are the orphans on earth?" Kira asked. "Their fine, they often ask about you when I tell them how brave you were in your battles to protect all the others and me" she said "well that's nice, I just hope you didn't tell them I went around destroying everything and taking people's lives" Kira said as he dislodged himself from Lacus' grip. "Kira, what you did out there was for the safety and protection of everyone in the colonies, and on earth. If you hadn't done anything than Rau would have activated the GENESIS and killed off everyone. You saved a lot of people Kira, don't ever believe that you didn't." Lacus replied. Kira looked at Lacus, and felt relieved as she said this. He embraced her as the words came to him, slowly she looked up at him, and closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Kira had no idea what was coming over him, just that out of instinct, he needed to respond, and he did by kissing Lacus.

Kira continued uninterrupted until he heard the door open, and looking back at him, was Milly. Her hands held in front of her face and tears streaming down her face. Her prayers had gone unanswered, her hope taken, and she was left with only one option, she ran, ran as far away as she could.

Kira started out after her, running as fast as he could to keep up with her, but the darkness and bright lights kept him from finding her, and before he could keep looking, she was gone. Collapsing on the ground, he soon saw pairs of feet surrounding him, looking up; he saw Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli crowding around him. Lacus lowered a blanket to Kira's shoulders, and then speaking to him. "Kira, let's go home" she said, slowly leading Kira back to his apartment. Kira looked back, hoping to catch a glimpse of Milly, but she had quickly disappeared in the night, and out of his life. Kira, felt the tears building in his eyes, and listened as he berated himself for what he had done.

Milly ran for what seemed like hours, finally sinking down to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, and letting her tears fall from her eyes, how could he? How could he betray her like that? HOW! She continued to cry until she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw it was the hand of Dearka Elthman. "Milly, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be home?" he asked the brown haired girl. "I don't have anywhere to go back to" she said in a choked up voice. "Come on, I'll take you home" he said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Even with someone keeping her warm, her eyes still shed the tears of loss, and asked the question: why?

This was a very difficult chapter for me to write, breaking up my favorite pairing, well, RR


	5. anytime

**Anytime**

Kira sat where he was, on the couch; slowly taking in what all had happened over the course of last night. He had come home hoping to see Milly waiting for him, only to find his apartment occupied by Lacus Clyne, his former love and now new roommate. What happened to them to be put in this situation was an "act of pure stupidity" as he said.

What started as a basic instinct to start kissing Lacus, turned into the act that brought down his relationship with Milly.

Milly, Miriallia Haw as was her birth name and not her nickname was the light in his life, the one who helped him forget his troubles from the war, the people he killed, the times he entered his berserker SEED mode, and all the pain he brought upon people, and he chased her away. His light was gone, and burnt out, all because of he and his lust for Lacus and her kind words.

Now with Milly gone, who would he turn to for solace, to smile with, to feel better? Who? Kira looked over, and to Lacus, her face still worried about Kira, and if she should approach him.

"Kira, you can't keep brooding over this forever, it's bad for your health, please come eat something" Lacus begged, trying to get Kira to at least eat something. He hadn't done much since he came back in the other night. He cried for a good hour or so, and then sat there on the couch, occasionally running his hand along the sofa, for whatever reason, Lacus had no idea why, just that Kira seemed to take a liking to doing it.

Kira occasionally spooned a few sips of the soup into his mouth, until at his fourth he brought it to his mouth, and dropped his spoon, while a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Lacus bent down to pick up the spoon, and looked to see Kira slumped over on the kitchen table, his head buried in his arms. "Kira, please just try to eat, I don't want to see you waste away and die, I came all this way to the colony so I could see you again. I didn't mean to end your relationship, but I just couldn't stand to be away from you much longer, so please, try to stay alive, for me" Lacus pleaded.

Looking up, Kira, eyes still red and heavy, walked over and wrapped his arms around her, Lacus, returned the gesture but something inside told her that Kira wasn't doing this out of love and affection, but for another reason. "Lacus" he asked. "Did I do the right thing? Did I?" Kira asked his voice near tears again, in a choked up voice. "Do you think you did?"

Lacus unfortunately, was without an answer.

Miriallia was in almost the same position as Kira was, however she was still silently asking herself the same question: Why? She and Kira had a good relationship going, so why did he cheat on her like this? She supposed that it couldn't be helped, she couldn't hold a candle to Lacus prestige or beauty, and maybe she was just a placeholder till Lacus came back.

At this Milly felt more tears well up in her eyes. She would have continued to cry even more had she not smelled the scent of a fresh cup of tea placed under her nose, and onto the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm told it helps" Dearka said as he sat down in the chair in front of her. Hesitantly, Milly took the cup and sipped the herbal drink down. "So why were you out running around in the dark like that?" Elthman asked as he sipped his own drink down.

"I told you, I don't have anyplace to go back to, not back there anyways," she said in an almost empty voice. "Yeah but what made you want to go running out of Yamato's like that?" he enquired.

"I saw him, with someone, someone else, someone I knew he still loved, and he proved that" she said, raising the cup to her lips once again. "He cheated, on you!" he said, shaking his cup and nearly spilling it's contents. "I saw him, kissing Lacus, Lacus Clyne, the princess of ZAFT, and someone I could never hope to compete with" she said, taking a sip of her tea again.

"Geez, what an idiot!" Dearka said taking another drink. "I'd like nothing more than to just knock his head clean off his shoulders for doing something like that" he knew he was lying, mentally he was thanking Yamato for screwing up, now that Milly was completely unsure and not wanting to see him again, he now had an open invitation to try his luck with the cute, former mobile suit controller.

"Tell you what, I'll let you stay here for as long as you like, and no Yamato to bother you at all." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. At this Milly suddenly flinched and felt a sudden chill come to her. "Hey is something wrong?" he asked, feeling her flinch at his touch as well. "No it's just that, maybe I'm tired from all of this". She said. "I'm, going to use your bathroom if that's all right?" she asked. "Yeah go right ahead" he replied.

She turned and walked down the hallway to the said bathroom. 'What was that all about? Could she still be that uncomfortable? Is she still in love with…no way, that's impossible' Dearka thought as he replayed the scene from a few seconds ago in his mind.

Kira walked out of the shower, drying himself off and whipping the mist off of the mirror, looking at the figure starring back at him. His eyes were painted with dark outlines due to fatigue, his skin was starting to pale, and its features were of a mixture of shame and depression. Turning away from the scorn of the mirror, Kira wrapped a towel around his waste and walked into his room, opening up the closet and choosing an outfit to wear.

It wasn't long till Kira felt another presence in his room; turning back he saw the face and familiar pink hair of Lacus. She didn't have the familiar gentle air or calming nature about her, instead her face was twisted into a visage of worry and dread, and afraid that Kira's depression could spiral further out of control.

Walking over to her, Kira wrapped his arms around her, and felt her own arms embrace him as well. "You don't have to worry Lacus, I'm not going to do anything crazy" Kira said assuring the scared girl. "How can I be sure Kira?" Lacus asked, unsure of Kira's mental condition. "I've dealt with this feeling before, and I managed to get over it" he said to Lacus, hoping she would stop worrying over him. "Okay Kira, I'll trust you" Lacus said, hoping that the worst was over.

They stood there holding each other, and it wasn't until Kira brought his lips down to Lacus' forehead, that they parted. Even after what he said to her, he felt a little guilty for doing that, like a part of him still felt like he was still loyal to Milly. He kept his mind away from that as much as he could. If he wanted to move on it was best to just forget about her, no one moves on with his or her life by just thinking about his or her former loves.

"So, what do you say we go out tonight? A treat to new beginnings" Kira said. "I don't have a problem with it" Lacus replied. "Okay go call up the number for Fabrizi's and reserve a table there for two while I get dressed" Kira said as he ushered Lacus out of his room. While he was alone, he turned back to his closet he pulled out a pair of jeans and watched as something fell out of the pocket. Bending down examine the object, he saw it was a wallet sized photo of he and Milly out on their date at the park from a few months ago. He asked a passerby to take the photo of them, and when the film was developed, he asked for two small copies of the picture, one for him, and one for Milly.

Looking back at the picture, Kira suddenly knew that he wasn't fooling the one person he needed to convince about his situation: himself. Still he knew he couldn't wallow like this forever, so taking the picture, he stuffed it into one of his drawers until he was sure he could get rid of it and continued getting dressed.

Milly had sat down in front of the TV channel surfing and hoping to pass the time at Dearka's apartment. It had been a total of 15 hours that she had spent there, and only a small few had been spent sleeping, she had been exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes she saw that event played out in her eyes again. It had been different in some instances, sometimes the two of them were mocking her, and some they continued the act and went even further, totally ignoring her like she wasn't even there.

It was probably best if she informed her parents and returned to her own home, but for now she was too drained and simply wanted to relax. Dearka returned from his errand to the convenience store he lived next to and plopped down beside Milly.

"So anything good on?" he said as he snaked an arm around her shoulders. Milly cringed inwardly at this but let his arm stay there, feeling that she needed to forget about Kira and move on, and maybe give Dearka a chance. "No it doesn't look like it" she replied. Deciding that small talk may be out of the question for now, he decided to try something else. "Say how would you like to go out to eat tonight? My treat" Dearka asked, hoping to get a response from Milly. She was about to protest, but soon heard her stomach rumble due to a lack of sustenance in the time between her last meals. "I am kind of hungry," she admitted. "Cool, I'll go make reservations" he said as he got up and walked over to the phone and dialed the restaurant's number.

Getting up and intending to use the shower so she'd at least be presentable when she went out, but stopping to ask Dearka a question before she walked to the bathroom. "What's the name of the restaurant?" she asked. "Fabrizi's, it's a place that serves great Italian cuisine" Dearka said. At least he was treating her to a place that served Italian, it was always her favorite kind of food, and maybe some of her favorite kinds would take her mind off of her current plight. Or at least she hoped.

Well that's chapter five folks hope you enjoy it, oh and one more thing. In the vein of Cowboy Bebop, I've named the chapters after song names; can anyone out there guess the names of the songs and the performers? I did this with the previous story as well. If you can't guess them all then fear not, I'll be filling you all in on the song names at the end of this little saga somewhere in the near future, so stay tuned, oh and R&R.


	6. hurt

**HURT**

well here's the latest chapter, hope you all enjoy, as always, I own no characters, or places, please review, and enjoy, now onto the fic

Kira was in his bedroom going over his things for the last time; he looked over his money for the night, hoping he had enough to pay for his meal. His clothes were spotless, consisting of a pair of gray slacks, a white oxford shirt, and a printed green t-shirt. The dinner at Fabrizi's started at 7 and he was finishing up, with Lacus just getting out of the shower. Kira looked at his watch, just as it hit 6:30, if they wanted to make it there on time, she'd have to rush it. "Lacus, I don't mean to be bossy but you'll have to hurry it up if we want to make it on time" Kira said as he passed by the bathroom.

"Okay Kira, I'm hurrying" Lacus said as she hurriedly dried her hair and applying her makeup 'It never took Milly this long to get ready' Kira thought to himself. He knew it was wrong to think back to her this soon, but he couldn't help but miss her. Still tonight was made to move on with life without her, so tonight he was going to try just that."Okay, all ready". Kira turned around as he heard her voice, he saw Lacus appear dressed in a white blouse and a purple sundress, with a pair of white heeled, shoes. around her neck was a matching purple ribbon. She did look beautiful, and it brought a slight smile to Kira's lips, it was good to know that Lacus could do that much to him. Taking her hand, they walked out, but not before locking the door, and then proceeding to hail a cab. Kira leaned back in the back seat while Lacus rested her head on his shoulder. He was feeling more relaxed as they drove on, and proceeded to focus on the task at hand, which was to have an enjoyable dinner with Lacus.

Milly adjusted her top one final time, looking herself over in the mirror. Her clothes consisted of a white blouse, a denim skirt, and a pair of sandles. she hadn't brought anything too fancy with her in her overnight bag, but this would suffice for a simple dinner. "You look magnificent" Dearka said as he put his hands on her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder. Milly stirred slightly at this, but paid no attention to it, she was trying to move on and forget about Kira, but still something about Dearka had her worrying, like he wasn't to be trusted. Quickly silencing the voices, she relaxed at his touch. "I'm glad you like it" she replied. She turned away from the mirror and walked over to her purse and reached out for some money but was stopped by Dearka. "No need, tonight's my treat remember, all of this is on me" he said calmly with a smile. Relaxing once more, Milly pulled her hands from her purse and walked over to the door with Dearka, as his fingers interlaced with hers. She smiled at this, trying to make it seem genuine, despite her best efforts to frown at him touching her. she looked on as Dearka hailed a cab and opened the door for her. 'Well he at least knows how to be a gentleman' she thought to herself. the cab took off, heading to Fabrizi's, and for a very eventful evening.

Kira held open the door for Lacus as they walked into Fabrizi's. He held Lacus' hand as she and he were guided by the waiter to their table. 'The one benefit to having Reservations' Kira thought to himself. The table was covered with a checkerboard spread, and a piece of paper that acted as a place mat. Their waiter scribbled his name on the paper in case they needed to call on him. "This is a nice restaurant Kira, you have excellent taste" Lacus said, complimenting him. 'I should know this place is good, I planned on taking...No, I have to get over her, we're done' Kira thought to himself, desparate to put Milly out of his mind. picking up a menu, and trying to decide his meal for the evening. He was almost ready to choose when he heard someone come through the doors. Looking up, he saw none other than Milly and...'Dearka! what is she doing with...no, she's just trying to move on just like I am' Kira said, once again trying to convince, as well as restrain himself from doing something stupid.

Milly looked on at the large restaurant. It had a checkerboard color scheme going for it. In the back were two large ovens, which were surrounded by booths on both sides and Tables linded the front. At one table, she saw Kira and Lacus also sitting at a table. She saw Kira try to hide his face behind a menu, but it was too late. she knew he was trying to move on just as she was. hurrying over with Dearka, she was seated at her table, which was directly across from Kira and Lacus' table. 'And I was hoping for a quiet evening tonight' Milly thought to herself. they were seated and given their waiter's name and handed two menus. "So what're you getting? Tell you what, I've come here a few times, I'll order something I know you'll like" Dearka said with confidence. "Okay, since you're the expert, what would you reccomend?" Milly asked. "Well, personally, I'd go with the Fetuchini and meat sauce, I think you'll like that" Dearka responded.

'She doesn't like meat sauce, moron' Kira mentally muttered to himself. The way he acted around her was living proof that he was right, he was an idiot. He's not even giving Milly a chance to speak or order for herself, 'he might as well bring a mirror with him' Kira thought to himself.

"I don't really like meat sauce that much Dearka" Milly said as she looked down at her menu. "Okay then, how about some angel hair pasta with some white sauce?" Dearka said, trying to guess just the right kind of meal for Milly to enjoy with him. "Hm that sounds good" Milly responded. "Okay then, Angel hair it is" Dearka said with a hearty smile on his face.

'It only took him one try, way to go idiot' Kira smirked to himself as he flipped a page in his menu. "Are you ready to order sir?" Kira's waiter asked. "Uhh yes, I'm sure but could you start us out with the 'mix fry' platter?" Kira said in an attempt to get rid of the waiter so he could continue to spy on his ex and her dimwitted boyfriend. "Okay I'll be back in a minute, would you like anything to drink?" he asked again. "I'll have a diet soda, what about you Kira?" Lacus asked after requesting her drink. "I'll have a regular soda, thanks" Kira said, hoping the waiter would leave now that his questions have been answered. "Okay that's a regular soda, a diet and a mix fry, coming right up" the waiter said as he walked back to the kitchen. 'Finally, now let's see how badly Dearka's doing now' Kira said as he leaned his hands on the table and hid part of his face under his hands.

"So what're you going for out here?" Dearka asked. "I'm going for photography, I'm hoping to become a professional photographer once I finish up with college" Milly said as she looked down at her hands, not really wanting to make eye contact at the moment. She knew that both Kira and Dearka's eyes were on her at the moment, and she didn't need this kind of attention. "Oh that's neat, I'm going to be a regular in the military, I'm going to keep working at it until I go up a few more ranks and live off that" Dearka said as he leaned back in his booth. "I don't think I could do that, I don't want to get involved with war ever again" Milly said, with sorrow in her voice. "Hey, look at it like this, if you don't get involved in the war, you'll just get crushed and hurt, and that's why I believe in hitting them, before they hit you. It get's the point across that they shouldn't have touched messed with you in the first place" Dearka responded.

'What a neanderthal, I bet some of his strategies consist of shoving the enemies into lockers' Kira thought. The mix platter was laid out in front of he and Lacus. The platter consisted of batter dipped chicken pieces, fried mozzarella, and breaded zuchhinni, with a choice of dipping sauces which consisted of Ranch dressing and Maranara sauce. Kira selected a piece of chicken and dipped it into the ranch dressing and took a small bite out of it. He knew he'd have to try something else if he were to spy on Milly and Dearka and not catch Lacus' attention. noticing his soda, Keara picked up the glass and moved it over, and inserted his straw into it, sipping away leisurely. "So what are you going for at your college?" Lacus enquired. 'Creepy' Kira thought. "Well I'm going for engineering, I only have a few more classes to take and I'm done, I'll see where it goes from there" Kira said as he took his lips off of the drink. "Aren't you afraid your work will find it's way into the war?" Lacus enquired. "Yeah at first, but I've accepted that some battles can't be avoided" Kira said as he leaned back in his chair. "Would you ever go back to fight in the war?" Lacus asked again. "If I could avoid it no, but to protect the people I love, I'd do it in a heartbeat" Kira said with determination in his voice. "I'm glad to hear you haven't changed Kira" Lacus said.

"So, you forgetting about your troubles?" Dearka asked as he leaned in towards Milly. "Somewhat, I feel a little more relaxed" Milly said. "Well I happen to know of another way to forget all your problems" Dearka said. "You do?" Milly asked, somewhat puzzled at his choice of words. she looked on as he leaned in closer to her and was prepared to let his lips rest on hers, when a noise disruppted them.

Lacus looked on at what she saw. Kira's hand had closed around the glass of soda so tightly that it cracked, oozing out soda onto his hand and onto the placemat. "Excuse me Lacus" Kira said as he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the restaurant. Lacus followed after him, calling for his name. Milly watched as Kira walked out angrily, punching open the doors of the eatery. "What a hothead" Dearka said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Kira" Milly whispered to herself, hoping he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble. "Don't worry, that's not going to ruin our evening" Dearka said as he clasped Milly's hand in his own. "Actually, Dearka I'm not really hungry anymore" Milly said, a worried tone in her voice. seeing no way out, Dearka relented. "Check please" he yelled out to the nearby waiter.

"Kira, wait, just wait a minute" Lacus pleaded, hoping to get his attention. "Kira!" Lacus yelled one last time, grabbing ahold of his arm. Kira stopped moving, but didn't look back at Lacus. She could feel him trembling with anger over what happened in the restaurant. "Lacus...go home...back to Cagalli and Athrun" Kira said as he stormed off and dissapeared into the crowd. Seeing nothing else to do, Lacus followed after Kira, hoping to keep him out of trouble.

Milly looked down at her feet. tonight, was horrible. Kira storming out of the restaurant like that and almost causing a scene. He stormed out when Dearka was getting closer to her lips. To be kissed by Dearka Elthman, one part of her was curious, while another part of her was flat out disgusted with the idea. Looking up, she saw Dearka walk in through the door, then lay his keys on the table. "That idiot Yamato, ruined a perfectly romantic dinner, total idiot" he said, muttering insults about Kira. Milly inwardly cringed at this, but ignored it for the most part."I had that entire evening planned and he goes and ruins it" Dearka again mutters to himself. "Could we please just change the subject?" Milly asked, growing slightly irritated with Dearka's constant bad mouthing of Kira. Hoping to stay on her good side, Dearka shut up, but looking on, he could see how she was unnerved about the evening's events, and decided to do something about it. "Yeah sorry, this has just been a rough night for you, so how about I help you forget all about it?" He said, slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Milly was about to ask what he meant when she felt her whole mouth being overtaken by Dearka's. His arms wrapped around her waist and forced her down on the bed. Her eyes shot wide open as he soon let his hands move to her chest, and then to her shirt.

Milly's eyes took on a fearful look as his hands ripped open her shirt, exposing her white, lace bra. "Dearka, stop it, this isn't right!" Milly screamed, hoping to get through to the hormonal charged man in front of her, but having no luck. she looked on as she saw him crawl up over her, and hold her hands together by the wrists with only one of his hands, the other carressed her cheek, almost trying to calm her nervousness, she flinched at his touch. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a minute, then it's incredible" he said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss her neck. With his attention diverted, she noticed his legs spread out around hers, taking a chance, she stiffened her leg at the knee with as much force as she could muster.

Dearka's eyes shot open as his hands flew to his crotch as he felt the girl's knee come slamming into it. He was only trying to help, anytime he did this with any other girl they loved it, so why should she be any different.

watching as he rolled off of her and onto the floor, she hurriedly closed up her shirt and ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Away from here, away from him, and hopefully to sanctuary. It was pouring rain outside and it wasn't long before she collided with someone. Looking up and hoping it wasn't Dearka or Kira, she looked up to see none other than Cagalli, Kira's sister. "Milly, is something wrong?" Cagalli asked as she leaned in towards Milly. "I'm I- I-" Milly said in broken syllables. she was ready to speak more clearly when she looked up at the shadow that soon joined Cagalli, holding an umbrella, it was Athrun again. seeing him again did nothing but frighten her, and using her hands to scoot away from them as fast as possible, exposing her ripped up shirt, looking at this, caused Cagalli leaned forward while holding athrun back. 'Milly, how did this happen, who did this to you?" Cagalli asked, concerned for the girl's well being. milly was prepared to back away even more when another voice spoke up, and scared her even more: "Milly, Milly come inside, Milly!" it was Dearka, he was obviously running out to finish what he had started, something Milly wasn't about to let happen.

Cagalli watched as the girl leaned in and tried to move away from the approaching man, Cagalli held onto the girl, who clutched back and hid her face from the blonde haired man who seemingly did some wrong to her. "Dearka, why is she so afraid of you? what happened?" Athrun asked, demanding an answer from his former teammate. "Oh, that, well we just had a little argeument that's all, it's no big deal" Dearka said rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"This doesn't look like just an arguement, now tell me what happened" Athrun nearly shouted. Not one to be intimidated, Dearka stepped right up to Athrun, unafraid of his tone of voice. "What's it to you Zala? She's none of your business, so but out" he said jamming a finger into Athrun's stomach. Athrun smacked away Dearka's hand away. slowly unholstering his pistol, Athrun walked back, never taking his eyes off of Dearka. Cagalli wrapped her coat around Milly and guided her back to their hotel with Athrun watching over them, the pistol still in his hand.

Lacus watched on as Kira downed his fourth shot of wiskey, he was already down to the bottom of the first bottle and seemed as though he wanted to keep going for another one to follow it up. She began to wonder, if she had even come would any of this ever happened? her thought were interrupted when someone came up to Kira and slapped him on his shoulder. Lacus soon grew worried, in his current state of drunkeness this could prove trouble.

"Hey Kira, how's it going?" Looking over, Kira saw an old friend that he barely recognized, Ssigh Argyle. Not really wanting a conversation right now, Kira turned back to the new wiskey bottle in front of him and emptied some of it into his shotglass. "So what are you doing here tonight, shouldn't you be with milly?" He asked, wondering why Kira would be out getting drunk at some tavern. "I don't want to talk about her" Kira said slowly, the alcohol obviously affecting his speech.

"Did something happen?" Ssigh asked, still curious. "She's gone, saw me with...someone else and left, now she's with an ASSHole!" Kira half shouted, his tone changing with his mood as he poured another drink. Ssigh was suddenly beside himself as he heard the words from Kira's lips. He cheated on Milly, he was with someone else and she left, she obviously had every right to run and what was Kira doing? drinking? This had to stop.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about you Kira, maybe you are just an asshole out to get everyone else's girlfriend! you didn't like seeing me with Fllay so you went and took her away from me now you're trying to make Milly's life even worse? What kind of a friend are you?" he shouted at the quickly becoming drunk coordinator in front of him. Kira only ignored him further as he continued to pour the drink down his throat in quick doses from the shotglass. "I'm talking to you!" Ssigh shouted as he smacked Kira across the face, causing some of the liquor to fly from his lips.

Ssigh now had Kira's attention, whether he wanted it or not. "I thought I made it perfectly clear to you back on the archangel that I could seriously hurt you, why the hell won't you listen to me, are all of you naturals this fucking stupid?" Kira shouted in anger and frustration at Ssigh disturbing him. Ssigh had heard enough, and charged at Kira, slamming him into the bar, temporarily knocking the wind out of Kira. "Maybe you were just all talk, maybe you weren't as tough as you said you were Kira, maybe..." Ssigh didn't get a chance to continue as his fist was intercepted by Kira's hand. "Or maybe, you should start believing everything that you hear" Kira snarled as he reared back and threw a punch at Ssigh's jaw. that caused Ssigh to lose balance and stumble backward. Kira closed in for the kill, intending to continue the damage he was doing to Ssigh. Ssigh however intercepted when he jammed a Pool cue into Kira's stomach, and then bringing it down on Kira's shoulder. That caused Kira to drop to one knee and reflexively grab his shoulder. Ssigh prepared to bring it down again when Kira's free hand, caught the cue, ripped it from Ssigh's hand and tossed it aside. Kira slowly stepped toward Ssigh and looked him straight in the eye, and watched as Ssigh stared back at him. Ssigh unfortunatley was caught off guard by the punch Kira sent to his stomach. Kira then grabbed the doubled over Ssigh and threw him into a billiard table.

clutching the fallen cue, Kira stalked over to Ssigh and looked down at his prey before bringing down the cue with both hands on Ssigh's shoulders. Ssigh collapsed in a heap as Kira continued beating down on him with the Cue. It wasn't until Kira looked on and saw his reflection in one of the mirrors, that he realized what he was doing. He was hurting someone, he was out getting drunk and just being an ass altogether, this wasn't like him, this was wrong. dropping the cue, Kira looked down at Ssigh and saw him turn over with blood dribbling out of his mouth. Kira slowly backed away, looking at what he had done. He collapsed as he saw this, and felt the tears fall out of his eyes. He saw Ssigh slowly get up by gripping the billiard table.

Lacus, who had remained in the corner with all the other frightened customers, had remained silent, walked over to Kira, and held his hand, but remained quiet as she heard Kira speak. "Look at me Lacus, look at what I've done, I can't believe it, I can't believe I've done this" he said as his head sank down into his knees, letting the tears continue. Ssigh looked over, and saw Kira, with tears falling from his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, no longer the monster he once was just a few moments ago. 'All this, was because he was hurting, very much' Ssigh thought to himself as he let his hand rest on his sore ribs. Ssigh looked over at the entrance as the police sirens started flashing and the police entered. At some point during the fight the bartender must have called the police, that was understandable. He saw one of the officers come over to him and lead him out the door, as he looked back he saw Kira following along slowly while the officer read him his miranda rights. In fear of causing another fight, the two were lead away in separate police cars. Lacus looked on at the incident, what started as a friendly dinner, turned into a drunken brawl between two friends, "why did this have to happen?" Lacus asked to herself. Looking around, she could see that it was too far to walk back to Kira's apartment, so she decided to walk back to thw hotel, and tell Cagalli the awful truth, that her brother was arrested and lead away in apolice car.

Well that's it, hope you al enjoyed it, the next chapter should be due out very soon


	7. It's Been Awhile

**You are everything**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, I don't own any of the characters, now onto the fic

On the cold cement floor of the prison cell, Kira slowly came to. His dreams were filled with disturbing images of him, beating down on Ssigh with the pool cue. Unfortunately, he didn't stop beating him. He continued thrashing away at Ssigh until he wasn't just coughing up blood, but rather beaten, bruised and covered in his own blood. Looking over, he saw Ssigh just waking up from his bed and rubbing his eyes. Kira rose up and leaned up against the bars, his eyes closed and still thinking about last night's events. The dinner, the drinking, the fight, and the worst of it all, he had no idea what had happened to Milly after he left. Was she okay? Was she hurt? These thoughts were all through Kira's mind at the moment, and they were driving him crazy.

"Hey, Kira" Ssigh called out, causing Kira's head to slowly rise up from where it was. "About last night, I just want to say, I…" Ssigh was about to say, but was interrupted. "Forget it, I shouldn't have been there at the bar in the first place" Kira admitted. "What drove you to be there anyways?" Ssigh asked.

"I saw something, I didn't like. I saw Milly, with Elthman, the prisoner you guys took on board while I was MIA" Kira said. 'The same guy she tried to stab' Ssigh thought to himself. "He tried to kiss her, and I got angry and before I knew it, I found myself outside the bar" Kira admitted.

"So you still love her?" Ssigh asked, his back to Kira as it was from the start of their conversation. "I thought…I could convince myself that I could move on, but I wasn't convincing myself of anything, I do still love her and I just couldn't stand seeing her with that bastard" Kira said as he felt his hands tighten around the bars.

Turning around, Ssigh decided to speak. "It's good that you still love her, but you didn't have any right to go to the restaurant and stalk her and try to chase him away from her" he said, hopefully proving that Kira was acting immature.

"I didn't go there to follow them Ssigh, I went there with Lacus and they went there as well, I had no idea, and as for chasing him away, maybe I did subconsciously try to get him away from her, but what you have to realize, is that before I ever fell in love with Milly, we were friends, and I knew that he wasn't right for her, I knew that deep inside, he would only hurt her" Kira said. Ssigh looked over at Kira. His eyes were red from tears and his voice, while shaky was determined to protect Milly, no matter what.

Milly sat on where she was in Athrun and Cagalli's hotel room. She hadn't moved from her spot, unwilling to be touched by anyone but Cagalli. Athrun looked on and couldn't help but feel miserable, it was his fault that she was hurt the first time.

What really hurt was that he was unable to help her. He knew she hadn't forgiven him and the way she fled from him every time he was around. But he was responsible, and felt it necessary to help her as a sign of repent. He killed her boyfriend in that one fateful battle with Kira, and the more he thought back to it that was one of the many mistakes that continued to haunt him. If not for Cagalli, then he may not even be standing here today.

Looking over, his girlfriend walked in from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and then pausing to speak. "How's she doing?" Cagalli asked. "She hasn't moved from that spot for hours, just to put her head down" Athrun replied.

Tossing her towel aside, Cagalli walked over to Milly and put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, at her, allowed Cagalli to see the girl's crimson laced eyes. "Milly, are you feeling any better?" Cagalli asked. "Why, why is everyone trying to hurt me? I'm a good person, so why is everyone trying to hurt me?" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Running her hands softly across the sad girl's shoulders, Cagalli kneeled down to Milly's eye level.

"Neither of them was trying to hurt you, they just weren't thinking, and while Elthman may have done something unforgivable, I can say that Kira always makes up for his mistakes" Cagalli said with a slight smile. Responding slightly to this with a smile, Milly spoke. "Well, looking back I'm glad that Kira did what he did in the restaurant, Dearka was an awful kisser" Milly said with a slight of humor to her voice.

"So what happened to him after he stormed out?" Cagalli asked, wondering just what kind of trouble Kira found himself in. "I don't know, I just remember that he broke his glass and walked out with an angry look on his face. 'Surprised he didn't go Berserk right there' Cagalli thought, remembering how Kira easily went into his SEED modes. Cagalli was prepared to speak again when a knock at the door interrupted her. It was Lacus. Her face was also twisted into a visage of sadness over what had happened.

"Lacus, where were you?" Athrun asked, concerned where his former fiancé was most of the night. "I went back to Kira's apartment, because I couldn't dare to come back here," she said, solemnly. "Well wasn't Kira with you?" Cagalli asked. "Kira didn't come home. He was arrested" Lacus said as she took a seat on the bed beside Cagalli. Once the words left her mouth however, silence spilled across the room and the occupants all took on shocked expressions. It wasn't until a couple minutes later when Athrun looked over and saw Cagalli lower her head and her voice. "I see," she said with unhidden anger. It appeared as though her infamous temper would start to show through again.

"I'm going out to get him, Athrun you stay here with them." Cagalli said as she grabbed her purse and checked to see if her credit cards were with it. "I should…" Athrun began but found himself cut off by Cagalli's finger on his lips. "Listen, this is personal, just stay here, I'll be back later with my idiot brother" she said as she turned on her heels and slammed the door. Looking back, Athrun saw that he was left alone with the two girls yet again; one of them hated him, while the other was his former fiancé, and talking to her in a normal conversation was just awkward. It as one thing to talk military strategies and options but this was different.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lacus said, excusing herself. Athrun looked on and thought to himself: 'that's one problem I don't have to worry about' looking back, he saw Milly, still sitting at the room's table, unchanged.

Hoping for the best, Athrun walked over, and ran his hand down her shoulder, in a hope to calm her. "Don't worry, we'll have all this straightened out" Athrun said reassuringly. Milly flinched at his touch slightly, causing Athrun to pull his hand back.

"Don't touch me." Milly said in a frightened tone of voice.

"I know, you may never forgive me for what I did and I can understand this. My teammates and I hunted you down like dogs and killed some of you. We never intended for any of this to happen, we just wanted to go in there and get the Gundams and leave, we never had any intention of dragging you and…" Athrun spoke but was soon interrupted by Milly.

"Then what would you have done with them? Who's to say you wouldn't have turned them on Heliopolis and killed us later?" She shouted, getting upset at his excuses.

"Heliopolis was a neutral colony, we never intended for the break-in to turn into an assault on people's lives. Things got out of control and people on both sides were killed, people that didn't…deserve to die" Athrun said as he lowered his head in shame.

Turning around in her chair to face him, Milly looked up and saw that Athrun meant those words. It was good to know that he wasn't truly a heartless bastard.

"One of the things I wanted to do, was to take Kira away from all of this, I told him he was fighting on the wrong side, I felt he was fighting his own people, but I guess I was wrong, I didn't know just who his people truly were" Athrun admitted.

"It's because of Kira that all of us are where we are now. We all saw what he was doing for us, and we all decided to join in and fight in the alliance, because we didn't want Kira to shoulder the burden on his own" Milly admitted.

"Most of us, didn't want to even go into the war, but we felt we had no choice and it was the quickest way to end all the hostilities. Nicol was ready to become a famous pianist before the war, Dearka had his choice of sports scholarships, and I was prepared for a life in politics. So you see, we never chose the war, the war chose us" Athrun said.

"It usually does, and sometimes its choices are cruel ones, sometimes its choices, get caught in a crossfire." Milly said somberly. "My father, my birth father was a military photographer. He was taking shots of a building that was supposedly the target for a bomb threat. It seemed like a dud when it didn't go off at the set time, but it surprised everyone when it did explode, killing nearly everyone around it" she said.

'That's one of the buildings the Blue Cosmos were suspected of attacking' Athrun thought to himself, remembering hearing about it in one of the reports back before the war started up.

"So why are you telling me this? Of all people" Athrun asked the girl in front of him. "I just felt like I had to tell someone this. I've kept this inside for so long but with all that's happened it's just come back to me"

"It came back, because you lost something, just like how you lost your father. Like how you've lost two other people who were close to you." Athrun said as he leaned against a wall, his arms folded across his chest, for once in their conversation, Milly was speechless, speechless not because she was seething with anger, but because he was right. These memories were coming back to her because of who she lost, just like her father.

"Will you tell this to Kira?" Athrun asked Milly. "I don't know if I can talk to him after what's happened. He was arrested and he cheated on me, I don't know if he's even the same person that I first met all those years ago" Milly spoke. At this, Athrun walked over to Milly and placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it, and began to speak.

"I know Kira may have done wrong, he was always something of a crybaby and a whiner back at the academy, I even had to help him out of a few jams with the others who wanted to pick a fight with him. They always called him a runt and a wimp but he always stayed true to his friends, and even with this incident, I know he still loves you, the fact that seeing you with Dearka caused this proves it, so don't count him out just yet" Athrun said with a confident smile on his face, hoping to bring the girl out of her depression.

Milly looked on, unsure at first, but she slowly began to smile. This man in front of her, for all the sins he committed in the war, truly was a gentle soul. Its no wonder Kira's sister fell for him; maybe there was a possibility that she could forgive him, maybe.

"So Ssigh, what were you doing in the bar last night anyways?" Kira asked his friend from across his cell. "I wasn't in the bar, I just saw you there. I wanted to tell you and Milly that, I got engaged" Ssigh admitted, the ghost of a smile on his features. "Congratulations, she must be a great girl" Kira said as he slid down his cell door to a seated position.

"Yeah she is, I'd show you a picture of her but unfortunately the police have my wallet." Ssigh said. At this Kira chuckled, which Ssigh caught on and joined in, finding it slightly catchy as they both laughed at the situation.

"Hey, Kira, I'm sorry again for starting the fight" Ssigh said looking over at Kira from across his cell.

"Don't worry, if anything it opened my eyes, if not for you I would still be drinking and worrying about everything" Kira admitted. He was ready to talk again when a banging against his cell doors grabbed his attention. Looking over he saw a police officer banging his baton against the bars, trying to grab his attention.

"Kira Yamato, you've been set free on bail" the officer stated as he fished his keys out of his pocket, and opening Kira's cell door.

"Hey Ssigh, you take care of yourself all right" Kira said as he was lead out. "I will, and say hello to Milly for me if you see her" Ssigh shouted out as Kira disappeared through the doorway.

As Kira walked out to the front entrance to the police station, he looked around and his eyes settled on a blonde haired girl that he immediately recognized. "Cagalli, you posted my bail?" Kira asked. He received no response as she walked up to Kira, and threw a punch that connected with his jaw, and sending him flying into a desk.

"I guess I deserve that" Kira said rubbing the bump that had just formed on his head.

"You're damn right you do!" Cagalli said as she grabbed Kira up by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you've had us all worried sick, you should be grateful they're just letting you off with a warning since this is your first time" Cagalli said as she punched open the door, letting it hit Kira as he followed her along.

Kira walked back over to her ready to speak, when Cagalli buried her fist into his stomach, causing Kira to double over.

"What was that one for?" Kira said, struggling to get air in his chest.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard you were arrested? How worried all of us were? And don't you go saying it was because you had a rough night because your night was nothing compared to what happened to Milly!" Cagalli said in a fit of anger, her temper indeed showing itself.

"What happened to her? What did Elthman do?" Kira said quickly picking himself up off the ground. "If he's hurt her I'll…" he said, prepared to do bodily pain to the man who was with Milly the other night.

"You'll do nothing." Cagalli interjected. "Right now she needs someone, she needs you, and you can't help her if you're back behind bars, so please go to her, don't let her suffer alone anymore. Isn't that why you went to her the first time?" Cagalli asked Kira, hoping it would get through to him.

Hearing this caused Kira to stop and think back. When he returned to the Archangel, Milly was hurting inside, she had lost Tolle and it was killing her inside. He wanted so badly to take that pain away. He wanted her to smile freely again, to feel happy, just like things were before. "Milly…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Go to her Kira, go and help her" Cagalli said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She needs you now, so go to her" she whispered one more time as she let her arms move away from his neck.

"I'm a mess, I need a shower" Kira said examining himself. "Go to your apartment and get cleaned up, I'll go get Milly" Cagalli said to him.

"Okay, I'll go, just tell her to knock first" Kira said as he hurried to the general direction of his apartment.

Cagalli watched as he ran off, and she walked back to the hotel, to get Milly, and hope that Athrun was okay with her.

"So, do you know any other old horror stories about Kira?" Milly asked Athrun, hoping to find out a little more about him than what she knew.

"Well, I remember a time when he was giving a speech and these guys in the back kept on turning on a laser pointer and made it go all over his face, kept on distracting him and making him make faces the entire time, just got the entire class laughing at him, he wouldn't speak to anyone for almost a week" Athrun said, a slight smile on his face. This got Milly laughing as well.

Their conversation was cut short when the door opened revealing Cagalli. "Milly, he's out, you can meet him back at his apartment" Cagalli said.

Getting up from where she was, Milly smoothed out her dress and took a couple steps before being stopped by Athrun. "Milly, just give him another chance" that was all Athrun said, before Milly walked out past Cagalli. Walking back into the room, Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun. "So I take it things are getting better between you two?" Cagalli asked. "They're getting there." Athrun said as he let go of her. The opening of the bathroom door caught their attention.

There stood Lacus, unchanged from her dinner date, her eyes still with a sad look in them. "I thought you were in the shower?" Cagalli asked. "I just wanted to get out for awhile, I've done some terrible things since I came here, and I can't help but feel responsible for Kira's pain." Lacus said.

Walking over to her, Cagalli embraced Lacus. "You didn't do anything wrong Lacus, you just needed to get an answer, and you need to accept that Kira only wants her, the pain they've gone through is what bonds them together" Cagalli explained, hoping that the pink haired girl in front of her would understand.

"I know that, now. I know I'll have to accept that he's gone forever, but that it was nice to be held by him one last time." Lacus explained with a slight smile on her face.

Kira had just finished his shower and had thrown on a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt. Nothing fancy or formal was needed, just as long as he was decent. Very shortly, she'd be here, and he'd have to face her, and that was sounding far more difficult than any encounter he ever had in a mobile suit battle. He suddenly remembered something that Mu had told him once. The battles of the heart are far more dangerous than the battles in a war" and it appeared as though that was holding true.

A knock at the door awoke Kira from his thoughts, he didn't have to guess, and he knew who was on the other side.

So what'd ya think? please R&R


	8. brightest

**Brightest**

here's the latest chapter, hope you like it, I do not own any of the characters, now onto the fic

Kira reached for the door and opened it, knowing full well who was waiting for him on the other side. Looking back at him was Milly, the very girl he cursed for hurting how he did.

Milly looking the very same that she did when she was on her dinner date with Elthman. "Hi" Kira said weakly. "Hi" Milly said, sounding unsure.

"Do you want to come in?" Kira asked, hoping she would come in and talk. On rubber legs, Milly took her first step back into the apartment.

Walking past Kira, she looked and saw that she was still in the same spot that Kira and Lacus were in when she found them on that day.

Hoping to ease the tension and let them go into a comfort zone, Kira opted to try and compliment her. "You look nice" Kira said, hoping to at least help her relax.

This only made Milly turn away further, saying stupid pick up lines at a time like this, he was no different than Dearka.

"You must be tired, let me get you something to eat" Kira said as he walked over to the fridge, hoping this would help. Looking over, he saw Milly seated on the couch, looking over at him, with her sad eyes. Kira turned back to the fridge, not finding anything.

"Sorry I haven't been able to go to the grocery store for awhile" 'what with me being arrested' Kira thought after completing his statement.

Looking over, he could see that she hadn't changed at all, and still looked uncomfortable.

"Milly, I…" unable to find any words to say, Kira leaned back against the dinner table and sighed in frustration. He wanted so badly to let things go back to the way they once were, to just forget everything but he knew that it would be nearly impossible with the way things had gone in the past few days.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kira said as he lowered his head in shame, knowing it wouldn't do much good, 'God why does this have to be so hard?' Kira thought to himself. _"You expected this to be easy after how things have gone do you, you idiot?" _A voice said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Kira said out loud.

"Who said what?" Milly asked, looking at Kira oddly.

"I thought I heard a voice" Kira replied. Growing frustrated, Milly spoke up.

"Look Kira I didn't come here to play around so could you stop goofing off?", Milly asked, sounding frustrated.

"I'm fine I just need to, clear my head" Kira said. "Just stay here I'll be right back" Kira said as he walked into the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, Kira splashed some water onto his face, hoping to calm his nerves "Get a grip Kira, you're just nervous and hearing things, that's all" Kira said, hoping to ease himself before he started going crazy.

_"Oh so that's all it is, you're just hearing things, geez and here I thought we were friends"_ the voice called out again. Knowing now that he wasn't going crazy, now that he was sure he had definitely heard the voice again, Kira looked around the room, and saw something that left him gasping for breath. It was Tolle Koenig, Milly's boyfriend who was killed during the war, standing right in front of him. _"Hey Kira, I think it's time you and I had a talk"_ was Tolle's only reply as he walked toward Kira.

"What is he doing in there?" Milly asked, a slight anger starting to ebb into her voice. "I should have never come back here, this is ridiculous" Milly said getting frustrated and heading for the door.

_"Oh so you're just going to give up? Then why don't you just go back to that blonde asshole? I'm sure you'll have a much better time there the second time around"_

Milly's grip on the door handle loosened when she heard these words. She knew she heard them, every last syllable, asking her as to why she was ready to walk away.

_"It looks like I have your attention, good because you and I have a bit to talk about." _There it was again, this time it seemed like it wanted to speak to her.

Looking behind her, Milly looked and saw none other than Fllay Alster, the emotional young girl that Kira once loved and was killed during the war.

That very girl was walking straight towards Milly with a determined look on her face.

Kira had only had one experience with the supernatural in his life. It was during the war, when Fllay's ghost had came to him. Now he was face to face with Tolle Koenig and was even talking to him. "Tolle, what are you doing here?" Kira asked, frightened at the ghost in front of him.

_"Talking some sense into you since I can't beat it into you"_ Tolle replied.

_"I've been watching how your relationship with Milly's been over the past week and I must say you do suck as a boyfriend" _Tolle said again, folding his arms in front of his chest. _"You had a great thing going and here you go and cheat on her with that ZAFT princess? What the hell is wrong with you?" _

Kira had been silent up until this point but decided to speak up. "I didn't know. I still loved Lacus she helped me out a lot during the war when I was feeling awful" Kira said.

_"What did Milly do for you? Was she just there for the hell of it? Just so you could take her because I was dead? You even let her almost become Elthman's sex toy, why didn't you do something?"_

'He almost…' Kira thought as his knuckles tightened around the sink counter at the thought of what Dearka almost did to her

_"It's all on your head Kira, you chased her away and into his arms, you did all of this just because you wanted to love the princess more than Milly, all because…" _Tolle was unable to finish with Kira's sudden outburst.

"I know! I know I did wrong and I know it's my fault. But I want to make amends, I want her back. Because for these past few days I've been nothing but miserable, not even Lacus could make me feel better, only Milly's been able to, and I want her to come back, but it's so hard" Kira said.

_"No one said this was going to be easy Kira. If you want her back you have to convince yourself of how much you want her, how much you really care for her. Can you do that?"_ Tolle asked unfolding his arms.

Milly could have swore she heard voices emanating from the bathroom, but at the moment she knew she saw standing Fllay in front of her, and wanting to talk.

_"Now we need to talk. First, you need to stop moping. So things were bad for you, that doesn't mean you should just give up and complain. You're stronger than that Milly"_ Fllay said, hoping to get a reaction from her former comrade of the Archangel.

"This hasn't been easy for me Fllay; I've had to deal with losing Tolle, Kira cheating on me and now Dearka…touching me" Milly said wrapping her arms around herself at the thought of the memory returning.

_"But despite it all what did Kira give to you while you were together?"_ Fllay asked.

Milly looked at her strangely at first, but thought her answer over and it came to her. "He gave me back, the hope that I lost, that I lost with Tolle, he gave it all back to me but he…" she said but soon was interrupted.

_"He cheated on you, I know but after you left without even trying to work things out he was living in hell with you gone. He tried to move on but he couldn't, he missed you too much and cared too much about you to be able to. That's why he went out and got drunk because he couldn't stand the sight of seeing you with that asshole" _Fllay explained to the girl in front of her.

"So that's why he did that" Milly whispered to herself, taking in everything she heard,surprised and happy to here that Kira still loved her, enough to make a fool out of himself.

_"So are you going to give up, or are you going to give him another chance?" _Fllay asked. "I don't know, how do I know he won't try this again? He could still be in love with Lacus" Milly replied.

_"You have to trust that he won't, you have to put your faith in him again, and know that he loves you even more now, but you'll never know that if you don't try again and just keep doubting him and yourself" _Fllay explained.

_"So, are you ready to admit? Are you ready to start thinking about how you really feel for her?" _Tolle asked Kira. "I'm ready, I'm ready to go and tell her" Kira said as he placed his hand on the doorknob. _"Kira...please take care of her for me, I really miss her and I trust you'll do the right thing" _Tolle said, a slight tear in his eyes. "I'll make you proud, and I will be good to her, I promise" opening the door, Tolle watched as Kira walked out, but not before looking at Milly one more time, and shedding one final tear. _"Goodbye Milly, I'll always love you" _Tolle whispered before fading away.

_"We never did get to talk like this very often on the Archangel did we milly?" _Fllay asked. "No, we didn't, but I'm starting to wish we had, maybe we could have saved each other alot of grief" Milly said wistfully. _"One thing we both have in common, is that we both love that idiot, the one that fought his own people to protect us" _Fllay added. "Yeah, we really do" Milly said agreeing with Fllay. _"I, have to be going now, but please give him another chance and protect him for me" _Fllay asked. "I will, and take care" Milly replied. Fllay smiled at this and watched as the door opened and Kira walked out. Smiling one last time as she faded away, but not before whispering one last goodbye.

Kira opened the door, and saw Milly standing there, and the sad look in her eyes was gradually diminishing. Neither of them knew who took the first step, just that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Before either of them knew it, they were both locked in a tight embrace. Kira felt his insides go numb and his eyes close and well up with tears. He was holding her again, he was holding her the girl who helped him along and made him feel better and alive. "I've missed you so much" Kira said in a shaky voice. "I've missed you too" Milly replied, her grip tightening on Kira.

Leaning down, Kira let his lips rest on her forehead, and then to her eyelids, and finally her lips. The kiss was soft and Kira soon let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I've missed being able to do that with you too" Kira admitted. He felt the sides of her face move and change to that of a smile, this alllowed him to breath a sigh of relief, knowing she was somewhat happy again.

He let his hands roam about her back in a carressing motion when she let out a yawn. "Sorry, guess I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days" Milly admitted.

"Come on, I know a place where you can sleep" Kira said picking her legs up and carrying her into his bedroom. Kira placed her on his bed and let her rest her head on his pillow. "You can sleep here, we'll talk more later when you're well rested" Kira said to her. He turned to leave when he heard her speak. "You don't have to let me sleep alone, you can sleep beside me if you want, I mean this is your bed" Milly stated.

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Kira said kneeling beside her. "I'm going to try again, if that means anything to you" Milly asked. At this, Kira smiled. "Yeah it does, it does" he replied. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Kira lay across from Milly. Looking over, he saw her turn back to him and smile. Pulling the covers over them, Kira leaned over and kissed her, then letting sleep overtake them both.

Well, that's the latest chapter, and probably one of my favorite ones. Please R&R


	9. let me be the One

Kira awoke from his bed in his apartment. Looking down, he saw Milly's sleeping form, nestled comfortably in his arms, her head resting on his chest. They were both still clothed, and while Kira had no idea how Milly felt at the moment, but the shared body heat had caused his shirt to become quite hot and slightly damp around his neck.

This was the least of Kira's worries, as he looked down at her. The very girl who had done so much for him. He felt so low for having cheated on her, and was so near to breaking down, but he was seemingly offered a second chance, and he was eternally grateful.

There was so much he wanted to say, and hopefully she was listening to what he would soon tell her.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Milly, God I never thought we'd be like this again, Together, asleep in each other's arms. I thought those days were done for good. I haven't been so scared of losing you since that time I saw you on the ground when I first piloted Strike in Heliopolis. Seeing you in danger, and the thought of losing you, and everyone else was what pushed me into piloting that thing in the first place" Kira said to Milly, hoping she'd hear him.

"Even now I'm still regretting having ever kissed Lacus. After all you've done for me, and I was an idiot to go and do that. You're more than a shoulder to cry on for me Milly, you're my best friend, and now you've become the one I truly love and that I want to spend every day with. Milly, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you or have you out of my life ever again"

Kira said to the sleeping form beneath him. Seeing no response, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and let his head fall back on the pillow.

As Kira slowly drifted back to sleep, a form opened her eyes, having heard everything Kira said, and relaxed knowing that he was true about getting back together, but before she could smile in relief, she had to go and see someone, someone who had come between them in the first place. dislodging herself from Kira when she was sure that he was fully asleep, she walked over to his closet and pulled out some of the few clothes she left there from her previous times of sleeping over.She selected a white, thin, button up sweater and a blue strapless dress. It would do for now, her clothes were still back at Elthman's place, and probably gone since she had no intention of ever going back there. Looking back as she saw Kira still sleeping, a smile moved across her features as she walked out to the table of Kira's apartment and scribbled a note down on a notepad. turning to leave, and settle things.

Lacus flipped away at the pages of the book she was reading. Cagalli and Athrun were out for lunch and she felt like staying in for the day as opposed to going out again, although deep inside it was merely her chance to escape from causing more problems, the guilt from ruining Kira's relationship. A knock was heard at the door, startling her from her thoughts. Getting up to answer the door, Lacus opened it to find that girl, the one who had found a way into Kira's heart that she could never manage, it was Miriallia. "Can we talk?" Milly asked Lacus. Opening the door Lacus invited the girl in and shut it behind her. Walking past Lacus, Milly looked around and saw the hotel room that she had stayed in not too long ago. Walking over to the bed, she sat down and watched as Lacus did the same to the neighboring bed. "I just want you to know I'm not here to threaten you or to attack you, I just want to know why?" milly asked, her hands folded in her lap. "I guess I just wanted to believe that Kira wasn't still with you, and that he and I would be able to get back together" Lacus explained, looking down at her hands.

"I suppose I shouldn't blame you for not having faith in our relationship. But as the months went by I saw that with Kira we were both able to heal each other's pain. I lost Tolle, and he had lost Fllay, we had both lost someone precious to us and through that we were able to find our way to each other" Milly said, her eyes drifting towards the window, and back to the old days before the war started. "I don't think either of us realized just how much we needed each other until we were separated. I realize we were both at fault for our actions" Milly spoke. "Actions that I am to blame for" Lacus said with tears threatening to fall from her face. Seeing this, milly spoke, attempting to keep the sadness from returning. "I admit that you have caused some trouble for us, but what this has been Lacus was a sign, or a test for how much Kira and I rely each other, and how much we've come to depend on one another, the test of our relationship. If not for oyu we never would have known how strong our love was" Milly explained, not in anger but in a reassuring tone of voice.

Looking at Milly, Lacus saw the kindness in her eyes and not the anger she was expecting. "What I'm trying to say is Lacus, I will forgive you for what you've done, and I'd like to try to make amends, and not be angry with each other for the rest of our lives" Milly explained. Lacus looked at her, at the girl who wanted to ask for her friendship after all she had done to her relationship with Kira. Overcome with emotion, Lacus threw her arms around Milly's neck and embraced her, and was willing to forgive her. "Thank you, Miriallia, thank you, let's start again as friends" Lacus said, to Milly.

Later, once Milly was done chatting with Lacus and mending ties, she began her trek back home, back to Kira and to try and start their relationship off right this time. She was prepared to move when the walk sign on the meter appeared when she felt a sudden squeeze on her shoulder, looking over she saw that it was Dearka, he was back. His features didn't have a look of anger or rage, they instead held the look she'd expect from a used car salesman, trying to get a buyer.

"Hey cutie, why'd you run out like that I was just joking" Dearka said as he tightened his grip on Milly' shoulder. "You were only joking...when you tried to rape me?" Milly said with venom in her voice as she squeezed Dearka's hand and removed it from her shoulder. "Milly come on, I promise it'll never happen..." He wasn't able to finish when Milly spun around and gave him an angry glare. "You're right, it will never happen again because I won't ever let you get within ten feet of me ever again" Milly said storming off with the crowd that had dispersed with the changing of the light.

"Milly! Milly wait, wait!" Dearka yelled out hoping she'd listen, only to watch her continue power walking away from him. "DAMMIT, SHIT!" Dearka yelled out as he kicked at nothing and steamed at his situation. "Alright, FINE! Go ahead back to him! he'll betray you again and you know it, he did it once, he'll do it again! you'll see, you'll see!" He yelled out, but his words went unheard as he watched her turn a corner and dissapear.

Kira looked at the note he held in his hand for the past half hour. It said she would be back in an hour, yet an hour had passed already. what if something had happened to her, or someone had attacked her. Kira's questions were answered when the door opened, and Milly was standing there looking at him. The afternoon sunshine glowing behind her made the dress she wore seem almost transparrent, were it not for the white sweater she wore she would have almost appeared unclothed. "Milly, you're back" Kira said as he walked over to her. He felt unsure of her staring at him like that, with an almost surprised and empty look on her face. Slowly however, her eyes began to ease up and her mouth changed to that of a smile. "I'm glad you waited up for me" Milly said as she began to walk over to Kira. Kira embraced her and ran his hands down her back and sighed in happiness as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So where were you?" Kira asked. "I was chatting with Lacus, we've patched things up so there's no hostility between either of us" Milly said as she looked into Kira's eyes. "So everything's okay now? Kira asked. "Yes, but there is some thing we need to discuss if we want our relationship to work this time" Milly said with a serious look in her eyes and she lead Kira over to the couch, his eyes glued to hers.

"First, this will never happen again, no cheating or kissing another woman ever again or I won't give you a second chance again, do you understand Kira" Milly said, her voice taking on a very strict tone. "Absolutely, I will never even think about being with another woman when I'm with you or not" Kira said, his voice equally serious. It was then tat Kira noticed her holding up her pink finger. Interlocking it with hers and then tightening slightly. "I promise, I swear" Kira said. at this Milly embraced him, thankful that all the pain was behind the both of them.

"Well after all that I'm starving, what say we have some breakfast?" Milly asked as she left Kira's embrace. "That sounds nice, how about I cook this time?" Kira asked. "What's wrong with my cooking Mr. Yamato?" Milly asked taking on a somewhat strict tone to her voice. "Nothing, nothing's wrong with it, I just wanted to do something nice for you after all you've been through" Kira said trying to keep Milly from getting angry with him again. "Oh so you thought you'd butter me up by making breakfast for me instead of allowing me to cook for you?" Milly said getting up from where she was with her arms crossed and her eyes shut, and an annoyed expression on her face. "No no Milly it's nothing like that, please we just got through a rough time and I don't want you to be angry with me again" Kira pleaded, all the while totally unaware of the smile slowly spreading across Milly's face. "Milly, please just..." Kira was unable to continue as milly leapt forward into his arms and he toppled back onto the floor and they rolled over till they were both on their sides looking into each other's eyes.

Leaning in and kissing him playfully on the lips, milly spoke. "Athrun was right, you really are a crybaby" she said with a smirk on her face. Deciding to play along, Kira decided a little punishment was in order for his girlfriend. "Oh he said that did he? I'll deal with him when the opportunity arises but for now miss Haww, you need to be punished for your actions" Kira said as he wrapped his arms around Milly to prevent her escape and began tickling her again. "No! no please not that, you know how ticklish I am Stop!" Milly cried out in vain. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" Kira replied as he held his squirming and wiggling girlfriend. Seeing that he'd keep this up for as long as he saw fit, Milly had to think of a way to get Kira to stop tickling her, and only one idea came to her mind and taking it when she had the opportunity.

Kira was ready to continue tickling milly when she planted her lips on his, causing him to roll over onto his back with her on top, and making the kiss become even more heated as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Seeing an open invitation, Kira allowed his tongue to slip in as well, and his arms to wrap around her back while she wrapped hers around his neck. "Ssigh says hello" Kira said as he leaned towards Milly's ear, then allowing himself to nibble on it. Milly opened her mouth and gasped as she felt Kira's teeth graze lightly over her ear, exciting and making her very aroused. "If you don't stop, we'll never get around to eating breakfast" Milly said as she tried her best to ignore kira's nibbling away at her ear. He stopped but began to plant light kisses down along her neck, still causing her to almost go insane at his touch.

Kira planted one last kiss on her neck before he started nuzzling her neck again and tightened his embrace on her. He knew very well what he was doing to her and what it could lead to. If he wasn't careful he would wind up breaking his promise to take things slow in this relationship. He moved that fast once before but now he wanted to try and take things slower, no matter how tempting it was to take things to another level, and right now that was very tempting. "Yeah, you're right, and I am pretty hungry" Kira said, not completely lying, he was hungry, but for something different altogether. Milly rose from the floor and walked over to the fridge and opened it to see what was there they could eat. Feeling somewhat guilty, Kira walked over and embraced her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it so far" he said."It's okay, we'll just have to be a little more careful, and if it does go that far, make sure your prepared" Milly said as she kissed Kira on his cheek. 'So that's what we have to be on the watch for these days' Kira thought to himself. There wasn't any doubt that he was becoming sexually attracted to milly, and if more encounters like that reared themselves, then he may not be able to control himself. Still, he loved Milly and was given a second chance, and he wasn't going to screw this up again. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you" Kira said as he continued to nuzzle Milly's neck as she cooked breakfast. "What's that?" Milly asked him.

Well that's it for this chapter, I apologize for the lateness, I had alot going on at the time it was started, but rest assured that once all of next week is out of the way, I'll get back to work on the next chapter, and this portion of my Milly/Kira series is nearing completion, stay tuned and R&R


	10. here with me

Here with Me

The latest chapter, hope you like it, and as for the cooking is to Evangelion-Unit 03's "Cooking with Miriallia" check it out when you have a chance. Anyways onto the fic

_3 months later_

In the classroom, Kira tapped his pencil against the desk in one hand, while the other was propped up against his jaw on his knuckles. His history professor droned on and on for what was supposed to be his final lecture for the semester, and for good in Kira's case as he and Milly would be graduating in a few weeks.

Milly, that very name could cause Kira to forget all of his problems and worries. Closing his eyes, he began to think back to what he had asked Milly three months before:

Flashback 

_ "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you" Kira said as he continued to nuzzle Milly's neck while she cooked breakfast. "What's that?" Milly asked him. "I want you to stay with me. I want to wake up beside you every morning, I want you to be with me" Kira said. "Kira what are you saying?" Milly asked. "I want you to move in with me Milly, stay here, we'll make this our home, our place to live in" She could see it in his eyes that he was near begging, pleading for her to stay with him and live with him._

_ Kira was ready to speak again when he saw her wrap her arms around his neck and embrace him, and let her lips find his. Once the kiss was done, Kira spoke: "So I guess I can take that as a yes?" he said with a smile on his face. "If you like" Milly said with a confident smile on her features. "So you'll stay?' Kira asked. "Yes" Milly said as she rested her head on his shoulder._

Everyday since then they had both woken up together and taken turns making each other breakfast. Kira smirked thinking back to the time Milly tried making a special dinner for him back on the archangel, it was a bit rough on his stomach but it was the thought that counted. Her cooking had since improved, and not a day went by that Kira didn't think about going home to a nice, home cooked meal from her. At times it was like they were married, as said by some of his friends. Kira only smirked at this, but the thought of being married to Milly was becoming a very nice thought.

Kira watched as the other students emptied out of the classroom and to other places. Kira joined in and began his trek to the bus station. The ride home was somewhat lonely, as well as crowded, but it was over shortly and Kira walked down the street and to the entrance of his apartment.

Opening the door, he saw his girlfriend at the stove, working on her famous beef stew that she had learned to cook a lot better since that one time. "Hi honey" Kira said as he dropped his book bag on the couch and embraced her from behind as he always did.

"How was class?" Milly asked as she stirred the stew and proceeded to turn off some of the burners. "It was boring, long, made me wish I was here with you" Kira said as he kissed the top of Milly's head. "Trying to butter me up?" Milly said jokingly. "Maybe, is it working?" Kira asked. Giggling, Milly took the pot off of the oven and poured it into the to bowls that she had laid out for the both of them.

While eating, silence filled the air as the two of them ate. Kira looked over as Milly walked to the fridge and bent over to grab a soda she placed there earlier. It was while she was bent over that she had Kira's attention. Trying as hard as he could not to stare, and only focus on his stew, yet his eyes could not help but drift upward at times to Milly's rear end 'Oh God' Kira thought to himself as she continued to search for the elusive soda. At last Milly found the soft drink and walked back over to her chair beside Kira.

Kira began to focus solely on his stew, shoveling in portion after portion in an attempt to draw his attention away from his very appealing girlfriend. 'Take it slowly this time, that's what you said, be a gentleman about it' Kira said to himself in an attempt to not do something stupid with Milly, looking down he saw that he had finished his meal, and his bowl was no longer filled with the steamed carrots and chunks of beef. "Wow you finished that up pretty quick, you want seconds?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Kira said to his girlfriend. He watched Milly walk back over to the pot with the remaining amount of stew and pour it into his bowl. Kira began to dig into his next batch and watched Milly leisurely eat hers, while trying not to stare at her.

Kira helped Milly with the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Kira walked over to the couch and turned on the TV trying to see if anything good was on, "I'm going to take a shower" Milly said tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "Okay I'll call if anything happens" Kira said. He watched as she removed her blue cotton shirt and stood there wearing only her jeans, socks and a tight fitting baby blue colored bra. Milly turned the doorknob of the bathroom but not before giving Kira an uncharacteristically sultry glance, almost like she was inviting him in with her.

Kira sat back on the couch and he could almost feel the beads of sweat running down his body, as he fought desperately to calm himself down and not be so turned on by all of this. Turning back to the television, he began flipping through the channels, and settling on an old horror film that he had seen many times before and wouldn't be surprised by any of the scenes, thus allowing his heart rate to return to normal.

It was at the halfway point of the film that Kira saw Milly come out of his room wearing one of his long T-shirts that extended almost past her thighs. "That's what you're wearing to bed?" Kira asked. "I haven't gotten my pajamas back from my home yet and this keeps me almost covered up, wouldn't you agree Mr. Yamato" Milly said as she slightly raised the bottom of the t-shirt, revealing more of her right thigh. Kira began to stutter at this watching Milly tease him like this.

"You are so fun to tease" Milly said as she tapped him on his nose. "Glad I could be of some amusement to you" Kira said sarcastically as he leaned back into the couch, he relaxed more when Milly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "So what movie is this?" Milly asked. "The Ring" Kira replied, nonchalantly.

The film went on almost without event until the ending came on and something happened. The movie had gotten to the scene where the girl was crawling out of the TV screen, and Milly had chosen that moment to jump. "Oh my God!" Milly screamed and jumped onto Kira. Kira instinctively caught her, not knowing where his hands went. Looking down Kira saw that one of his hands had chosen to rest on Milly's panty clad rear end. Upon seeing this, Kira pulled his hand away like it was on fire. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Kira yelled, hoping Milly wouldn't start thinking badly of him. If anything Milly was only confused at this, she enjoyed being held by Kira like that for the brief second they were like that.

"You know it's late maybe we should just turn in?" Kira suggested. "Yeah, okay" Milly agreed. She was the first one into the bedroom, throwing back the sheets while Kira took care of some bathroom duties. Kira walked back in wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Crawling into bed, Kira leaned over and kissed Milly goodnight.

Their sleep continued on until Kira felt Milly stir. Opening his eyes he saw Milly on top of him, with her legs on either side of him. "Milly, what are you, I'm not touching…" Kira stuttered trying not to let his hands wander anywhere they weren't supposed to. It was then that Milly chose to speak by putting a finger to his lips. "Kira, you don't have to be afraid of me, of touching me. We love each other, and with that love comes trust and faith in each other. I trust you Kira, you don't have to worry" Milly said reassuringly. At this Kira let his right hand wander to Milly's cheek and caress it. She smiled lovingly at this, and that allowed Kira's heart to soar. His left hand trailed past her ribs, down to her thighs and to the edge of her T-shirt, slowly pulling it up. Milly had gotten the hint and grabbed the bottom of the shirt as it rose to her and finished pulling it off. Kira lay there on the bed marveling at the sight of Milly, topless in the moonlight, wearing only a sheer pair of light blue panties.

"Oh wow" Kira said in an almost dazed like state at the beautiful sight of his girlfriend baring herself to him. "You like what you see?" Milly said teasingly. Kira smirked at this and rose up and kissed Milly on the lips, bringing her down with him.

Kira continued the kiss, allowing it to become even more passionate as he let his hands start wandering across Milly's back Kira was no stranger to what Milly's body looked like, ever since that one time on the Archangel, but this was the first time that she willingly allowed him to see her and touch her like this, and Kira was relishing every caress. To him her body was perfect, delicate and smooth to the touch.

Milly giggled as she felt Kira's hand run across her panty covered rear end and give it a good squeeze, she could only imagine the look on his face as he felt the panties bunch up in his fingers. "Having fun?" Milly asked with grin on her face. "No, now I am" Kira said as he seized her and began his favorite, torturous pastime: he began tickling her.

"No, no not that!" Milly screamed as she began to squirm as Kira tickled her mercilessly. "No clothes to protect you now" Kira whispered to her as his hands went from her ribs, to her belly, and to her feet on occasion. Her laughter was like music to Kira as his fingers continued to assault various parts of her body. This continued until Kira rolled back onto the bed bringing Milly with him. "I love you Milly" Kira said as he kissed her on her forehead, and then on her lips. "I love you too." Milly whispered as she cuddled up closer to him. Kira grabbed the scattered sheets of the comforter and threw them over the two of them and allowed sleep to overtake them.

Kira awoke in his bed to find Milly wasn't there. Rising from his bed he looked around but stopped when he heard the sound of breakfast being cooked. Walking out to the kitchen, he saw Milly back in the long T-shirt cooking up scrambled eggs, with some bacon cooking in the skillet next to it. Walking over, Kira let his head rest on her shoulder. "Morning sweetheart" Kira whispered as he let his lips travel to her ear.

"Charmer" she said back with a smile on her features as she turned off the burner to the eggs and the bacon. "I owe you a breakfast remember?" Kira asked. "I remember, but there is one favor I was wondering if you'd do for me?" Milly said as she stirred her eggs. "What's that?" Kira asked, suddenly a little curious. "Well this weekend I was going to go back and get a few things from my home back on ORB but I was considering something else." Milly said. "Oh?" Kira said raising his head. "I'd like to take you with me so I can formally introduce you to my parents" Milly said spooning another helping of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "I think I saw them back when we landed" Kira said shoveling another helping into his mouth as well. "Yeah but I was never able to introduce them to my friends at the time, so I think now would be the best time to go and meet them and let them see how great of a guy you are to me" Milly said with a smile. "Flattery will get you anywhere." Kira said as he picked up his plate and walked over to the sink, but not before goosing Milly on his way over, causing her to jump slightly.

"You better not try anything like that when we're at my parents or you'll be in a lot of trouble Mister" Milly warned with a slight smirk on her face. "Then I guess we'll just have to squeeze in as much of that as we can before we leave" Kira said as he leaned in and kissed Milly. "So you'll go?" Milly asked. "Yeah why not, I mean you can't keep me a secret forever" Kira replied as she put the last piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Okay the shuttle leaves on Friday, think you can make it" Milly asked as she cleaned up. "I just have to sit through a lecture tomorrow then we can go straight to the spaceport" Kira replied. "Okay then we can use tonight to start packing and let them know I'll be bringing you with me" Milly said putting the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Is there anything you need to do in your classes today?" Milly asked. "No, I looked over everything and today's my day off, how about you?" Kira asked. "I have a final lecture in my photography class then I'm done for the day" Milly said as she plopped down on the couch next to Kira. "K, so what do you want to do until then?" Kira asked. "I dunno, how about you?" Milly replied, a smile soon forming on her features. "This" Kira said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Milly hungrily replied and soon allowed herself to lay back on the couch and let Kira crawl on top of her.

Milly allowed her hands to start roaming across Kira's back, and under his T-shirt, feeling along his flesh and rubbing the muscles he had along his back and neck.

Kira felt her warm, soft hands rub along his neck and back; it was soothing and relaxing at the same time. He soon felt his shirt being pulled up over his head, with Milly's hands running along his bare chest and stomach. Her hands soon found their way back to his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

Kira wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. These were the moments that made him happy to be alive, to be able to hold her in his arms like this, was just pure magic, his troubles, his worries, were all nonexistent at this moment in time. Kira turned over so that Milly was on top of him, and allowed his lips to continue to trail down Milly's neck, stopping only to nuzzle her and let his lips travel back up to her lips. "Hmm that feels nice" Milly sighed as her grip on Kira's neck tightened, while her hands roamed and pressed in harder.

"Hmm with hands like that you should consider being a masseuse." Kira said in a daze. "I'm glad you like what they can do for you, I'll have to remember to do this for you more often" Milly replied as she leaned her head in by Kira's ear.

Kira then let his hands drift down to the bottom of Milly's T-shirt and began to pull it up slowly. Milly sat up as the shirt made its way over her head, leaving her almost totally exposed to Kira, save for her panties. "Milly, you're beautiful" Kira said, leaning up to kiss Milly. He continued on letting his kisses trail down her neck, the trail between her chest, and to her stomach. Milly let one of her hands hold Kira's head in place as he continued kissing her. "Aren't you going to start tickling me like you always do?" she asked, panting heavily. Bringing her down with him so that her head rested on his chest. "No, this is better" Kira replied. "Yes it is" Milly replied back. Kissing her on her forehead, Kira leaned down to talk to his lady. "You want the shower first?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" Milly replied getting up from Kira's embrace and picking up her T-shirt. She knew Kira's eyes were on her, watching her walk back to his room in a sultry sort of way, wearing very little. Feeling uncharacteristically mischievous, Milly turned around, and placed her hands behind her back so that Kira had an unobstructed view of her body. With a sly smile on her face, she walked backward and wiggled her finger in a "come here" gesture. Kira followed along and was ready to grab at her when he felt his arms hit the door to his bathroom, not surprisingly, he heard Milly laughing on the other side. "That was both hot and cold at the same time" Kira muttered to himself.

The next day had finally arrived and Kira found himself standing at the spaceport at Deimos, waiting for the shuttle to arrive and take he and Milly to ORB, where he would have a formal meeting with Milly's parents. He wasn't all that nervous, Milly always spoke kind of them and for them to have raised a wonderful, unspoiled daughter like Milly was a testament to how good they were.

"They're going to love you, don't worry, just be yourself." Milly said trying to calm Kira down. "You don't have to worry about that sweetheart. I'm glad you wore that dress too" Kira replied to the familiar orange dress that he had returned to Milly as a gift that one night. "I knew you'd like it, you said it yourself you loved this outfit" Milly replied spinning and letting the dress flare out around her. "You bet I do" Kira said as he embraced her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The shuttle came in soon after they stopped kissing and once their baggage was taken care of, Milly and Kira took their seats and watched as the shuttle took off for ORB.

The shuttle touched down in ORB shortly, with Milly and Kira exiting and going off to retrieve their luggage. "Well that was quick" Milly said wheeling her suitcase behind her. "Yeah, thankfully no mobile suits shooting at us this time" Kira joked.

Milly just rolled her eyes and smiled as Kira caught up with her, he hurried along since Milly obviously knew her way around the ORB airport, his only experience was when the Archangel touched down at a military base there.

They walked along until Kira and Milly noticed a sign with her name written on it. Looking forward Kira saw a woman with dark brown hair done up in a style similar to that of Milly's and a short man with dark blue hair standing beside her. Kira watched as Milly ran forward and hugged the other woman back while the man who must have been Milly's father joined in. Walking over, Kira placed a hand on Milly's shoulder and prepared to introduce himself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haww, I'm Kira Yamato, I'm sure Milly's told you lots of things about me" Kira said as he finished shaking the older man's hand. "She sure has, oh where are my manners, my name's Jack, and this is my wife Elice" Jack said gesturing to his wife. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you" Kira said. "Well you're probably tired from your trip, let's get you both settled in back home" Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Milly and led them to the car. Milly and Kira sat in the back while Elice and Jack took the front.

The trip was fairly long and was filled with talks of what they were doing and anticipating graduation. They finally pulled into the driveway, and Kira retrieved their suitcases from the trunk of the car.

"You don't have to do that, you're our guest here Kira" Jack replied as he took the suitcases from Kira's hands. "Thanks sir, I appreciate it" Kira said as he walked over to join Milly and her mother, he held the door open for the both of them and stopped as Jack held it open himself. The house was a nice, well-furnished two level home with a fireplace and a nice kitchen. It had a total of four bedrooms, a family room, and a two-car garage. Kira continued to look around, and followed Milly into the family room.

Taking a seat next to Milly in opposite chairs, Kira watched as Jack and Elice took a seat in front of them. "So Kira Milly tells us you did a lot for her in the war?' Jack said to Kira. "I did what I could to protect her and everyone else sir" Kira said, hoping not to upset the man in front of him. "Well either way I'm glad you were able to save her and protect her" Jack said as he let his hand squeeze Elice's. 'I wasn't able to save everyone' Kira thought remembering back to Tolle, at this his features started to fall.

Milly caught this and let her hand find Kira's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well you must be tired from your journey, I'll show you to your room" Jack said rising from the chair. "Milly, would you give me a hand with dinner?" Elice asked of her daughter. Kira followed the older man out of the family room and down to the hallway.

"This is the guest bedroom, you'll be staying here for the time, now I hope I don't explain to you why you'll be staying in a separate room from Miriallia" Jack said as he folded his arms across his chest. "No sir, no explanations necessary Kira replied slightly nervous. Opening the door, Kira glanced over his room, with a bed fit for two people in the middle of the room, and a closet in one of the walls, and a large window on the wall that was straight ahead. Kira set down his suitcase in one of the corners of the room and laid back down on the bed and let his eyes rest on the ceiling, thinking back to when Milly ran to her parent's arms at the airport, how good it must have felt to be in your own parent's arms. Kira pulled out his wallet and flipped to an old photo he had of his parents back before the war, at least 3 years ago.

Kira walked out of his room and watched Milly help prepare a salad and set the plates for dinner, he then looked at Jack helping Elice cooking the pasta and preparing the sauce. 'I don't have a family like this' Kira thought gloomily to himself as he walked back into his room.

Milly sat in her room thinking back to dinner, and how gloomy Kira was for the most of it. He answered questions that her mother and father asked him, but for the most part he seemed kind of sad about something. She put the brush she was using on her hair back down on her nightstand. Determined to find out what was wrong with him, she pulled out her robe, seeing as how her current sleepwear, a pair of T-shirt shorts and a blue tank top wouldn't be good to be seen in she made a trek down to her boyfriend's chambers.

Milly knocked three times on the door before it was opened. She saw Kira standing there in a white T-shirt and his cotton flannel pants. "What's up?" Kira asked of his girlfriend. "Is something wrong? You didn't seem all that talkative at dinner" Milly asked. "No, just thinking back and thinking of how great it must be, to have parents like yours, to have a true family" Kira said as he walked back into his room.

"What are you talking about? I saw you with your parents back at ORB" Milly explained. Kira closed his eyes and thought back to that moment. "Those weren't my real parents Milly, those were my adoptive ones, my real parents are dead, but in all honesty I don't know if I'd want to speak to them if they did exist anymore" Kira said.

"Kira how could you say such a thing?" Milly asked, surprised at what she heard. "My parents, my father was a scientist named Ulen Hibiki, he was dedicated to creating the ultimate coordinator, and he found the perfect guinea pig in his unborn son" Kira said. "He experimented on many different children that he cloned through research failures, and in the end he made me, only Cagalli had a natural birth through his wife, my mother Via" Kira said, thinking back to that fateful day when he and Mu confronted Rau Le Cruesett and he discovered all of this.

"My God" Milly whispered to herself. "What happened to your parents, and any of the others…" she felt her voice trailing off at what she had heard. "I was one of many, but I was the only one to survive his experiments. I was made to be the ultimate one, the right kind of hair, skin tone, eyes, strength, the perfect, coordinator." Kira said. "My parents, were killed by Blue Cosmos extremists" Milly let all of it sink in, Kira wasn't even a normal coordinator, and his own father wanted him to be like some sort of tool, an experiment, how awful, but what had truly gotten to her was that he too lost someone to the Blue Cosmos.

"I'll understand if you hate me now Milly, I'm not even a natural coordinator, I'm a freak, a lab rat made in a test tube" Kira said turning away, unable to face the girl he loved. Surprisingly, he felt a pair of hands on his face guiding him back to her. Looking back he saw Milly embrace him. "You're still Kira Yamato, and I wouldn't have you any other way" Milly said to Kira, at this he relaxed, she hadn't been disgusted with him. "Kira, don't ever think you have to carry the burden with you alone, I'll be with you always" Milly said as she let her hands roam across Kira's back. Kira let his own arms embrace Milly. Moving away, Kira leaned in and let his lips meet hers as they fell back onto the bed, still in an embrace.

The next morning, Elice looked in on Kira's room and saw Milly asleep in Kira's bed, and in his arms. Seeing as how she was still decent, Elice smiled and walked away, preferring to allow her daughter to wake up on her own.

_4 months later_

Milly was currently going over a shopping list and a request sent in by her editor for some photos she'd have to have done by the end of the month. Once graduation was over she had taken on an apprenticeship with another photographer. She had learned all she had to know and used her experience to sign on with a magazine to do photo shoots at various places. From streets to countries, but for now she was doing small tasks around the colony of Deimos.

Kira had graduated and started an internship at an engineering plant called Initech and so far Kira had only found work in the mailroom but was being offered a position with much better pay. That much had let her feel a little better knowing that they could both put food on the table and not just her.

She looked up and saw Kira walk through the door and set down some things from the store on the table, and then walk over give her a peck on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart" Milly said as Kira began to unpack the groceries. "Hey sweetie" Kira replied unloading the last product. "How was work?" She asked. "Oh the usual, Boss annoys me, and I have to put up with a guy named Milton who threatens to burn down the plant" Kira said nonchalantly as he plopped down on the couch and popped open a sod. "This doesn't bother you any?" Milly asked. "No, because I hear it all the time" Kira said. "Oh I'll be starting the new position next week, that means some better pay too." Kira said. "That's a relief." Milly said as she sat down next to Kira.

"Wow, we've really gone a long way from the war haven't we?" Kira asked as he felt Milly's head rest on his shoulder. "Yeah, we sure have" she replied. Reaching into his pocket, Kira began to speak as he pulled his hand and his pocket's contents out.

"I'd like to go even further" Kira said. Looking down Milly saw a velvet box resting in his hands; this alone caused Milly's eyes to shine like stars, her breath was caught when she saw him pull open the box and reveal a diamond ring, that had to be at least 4 carrots. "Miriallia Haww, will you marry me?" Kira asked, silently praying that she would say yes.

Hours seemed to take the place of seconds as Kira waited for an answer, and he watched as Milly let her hands travel to the box and held it in front of her, looking at the beauty and it's delicate features, a smile soon found it's way to her lips, as tears formed in her eyes. "I would have said yes, even if you didn't have a ring, Yes I'll marry you." Milly said, as tears fell from her eyes and her smile was the brightest thing in the room.

At this Kira lifted her up and spun her around the room as he reveled in her happiness and let her down to embrace her, thinking how nothing could spoil this moment, and how soon, very soon he would more happy than anyone else in the colony.

Later on, as Kira lay sleeping, and after everyone had been called up and informed and congrats were said, he found himself thinking back to the final battle he had with Raww Le Kluese, before he had killed Fllay.

_Flashback_

_"You are something that should not exist! If others found out, they'd want to be just like you!" Raww yelled to Kira. " That may be true, but my power is not all I have" Kira yelled back. _

_ "And who will understand that! NO ONE WILL!"_

_ End Flashback _

Kira could only think back and think of only one thing: 'Raww le Kluese was wrong, someone does understand'. Kira then looked over to the sleeping form of his fiancé' and kissed her on the cheek, earning a soft smile from her, and then allowed himself to drift off and think of what the future held.

Well that's the end of the latest chapter and one more to go, lemme know what ya think, R&R


	11. On my Wedding Day

Well everyone, we've finally come full circle and the end of Begin Anew is here. The final chapter is up and now you just have to wait for the next arc to come up, now on with the Fic.

On My Wedding Day

_1 year later_

If Kira Yamato wasn't nervous before the events leading up to today, he certainly was now. In the span of only a couple of hours, he would no longer be a "free man" as some of his fellow Bachelors had put it. He would be married to his one time friend, now love Miriallia Haww.

It had been a hard road to get to this day for the both of them. They had to deal with losing loved ones, had to deal with people who were determined to drive them apart, and personal demons, he his SEED mode and her, her past of almost killing someone for a stupid reason. But despite it all, their relationship managed to survive, and here they both were, ready to be married. This was one event Kira couldn't wait for to happen.

Miriallia Haww watched as her bridesmaids hurried into their gowns, while she had her makeup adjusted and put on. It was bothersome at times, but it was necessary for her to look good for Kira when she walked down the aisle. In all of her years she never thought she'd see the day she'd be marrying Kira Yamato, but after all they had been through together, she couldn't bring herself to say, "I do" to anyone else. "Milly come here, it's time to put on your dress" her mother ushered her over to a corner in the room away from the girls so that they wouldn't be in the way.

Milly unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. The lace on her arms felt comfortable as she ran her finger over it. She slipped on the lace gloves and watched as the veil was lowered over her eyes. A sudden tug brought her back to reality however. "Mother that's too tight!" Milly yelled as her mother adjusted the corset hidden in her wedding dress. "Oh come on honey, you have to look your best for your wedding" her mother responded. "Yeah but I want to be conscious for it" she said as she felt one more tug at her waist. "All done" she said. 'Finally' Milly thought. Before walking out to the rest of the girls, Milly looked herself over in the mirror one more time, admiring how she looked in the flowing white gown.

Milly's mother, Elice looked on at her daughter as she twirled around in the dress. It was truly a lovely sight. Her daughter standing there in her dress on her own wedding day, her little girl was growing up and getting married she thought happily.

Kira adjusted his bowtie one last time as he took his place at the altar. Ssigh and Kuzzey were greeting guests at the door and thanking them for coming. Looking to his left was Athrun, his best man, and best friend, Yzak Jule; a comrade of Athrun's from the war that had come at Athrun's request. Ssigh and Kuzzey had finished greeting the guests and took their places, completing Kira's acolytes. He looked over at Milly's bridesmaids, consisting of Cagalli, Lacus, Murrue completing Milly's bridesmaids. Kira stood at ease as he watched Cagalli make eyes in Athrun's direction no doubt.

Kira smirked as he watched his sister silently flirt with his best friend, but his smile soon faded as he heard the wedding march play on the speakers above. He looked and saw Milly slowly walking down the aisle, a bouquet of white roses with some orange lilies mixed in rested in her hands.

Kira's breath was caught as he looked on at his fiancé'. He had been away from her for a week at the most and his sister and Milly's fellow bridesmaids had kept shopping for her dress from him. It was torture to not be able to hold her but good things come to those who wait as the old adage spoke.

Remembering his place, Kira's smiles returned as he saw the image of one behind Milly's veil return the look.

"If we may begin" the priest spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony for all eternity, if anyone has any objections, please speak now of forever hold your peace." Hearing no objections or naysayers, the priest was prepared to speak but was soon interrupted.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" a voice shouted from the now thrown open chapel doors. Everyone turned to look at who would dare speak out against this marriage. It was Dearka Elthman, pilot of the Buster Gundam, and the man who had been the cause of a lot of Milly's grief a few months ago. The looks he received from both friend and foe were mixed between angered and disappointed. Cagalli looked as though she wanted to rend his flesh right then and there, with a look that could have done just that.

Yzak rubbed at his temples as he shook his head in shame at what his friend was doing. He had known Dearka for being a little too overconfident back then but this was too much, and from what he had heard from Athrun it's that he was refusing to let this go, the girl just didn't like him, why couldn't he see this?

Kira was very near entering his SEED mode and going down and beating some sense into Elthman like he should have done a long time ago when he felt a gentle hand press into his chest, looking down he saw that the hand belonged to Milly.

"Leave this to me" she said from behind her veil. Cagalli handed her bouquet to

Cagalli and began to walk down towards Dearka. "Milly, Milly thank God, come on we have to leave before he tricks you any further, now let me get this out of your way so you can see" Dearka said as he reached for her veil. That was a mistake. Milly smacked his hand away roughly. "Milly what are you doing?" Dearka asked, surprised that the beautiful young woman in front of him would do such a thing.

"Dearka…the truth is" Milly began to speak. Dearka listened with baited breath, hoping that she would tell him then and there she loved him. "The truth is. I lo…" Milly said. 'Here it comes' Dearka thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the sting of a slap on his face. "I loathe you" Milly said with venom oozing in her voice. She turned on her heel hoping he'd get the point that she wanted nothing to do with him. He apparently hadn't learned his lesson as he put his hand on her shoulder to face him. Deciding enough was enough; Milly clenched her hand into a fist and sent it flying into Dearka's face. He went spiraling backwards and stumbled backwards and soon collapsed and smacked his head off of the armrest of one of the church benches, rendering him unconscious.

The attending group was left speechless at the sights that just played out in front of them, in their minds however were ringing with words and things to say. 'Wow, it looks like Yamato's little kitten has some claws after all' Yzak thought to himself with a slight smirk on his face. 'And I thought Cagalli had a mean punch' Athrun thought as he brought himself out of the surprise of watching Kira's bride punch out one of his former teammates. 'Go Milly' Cagalli thought to herself as she too bore witness to a side of Milly that she rarely showed in public, or at all.

Milly turned on her heels, walked toward the altar and retrieved her bouquet from Cagalli and took her place in front of Kira. Kira by this point was almost frozen to the spot after what he just saw. Despite the excitement, the wedding continued on, and the priest again began to speak. "Now, without further adieu, please recite after me…" The pastor was ready to speak when Milly interrupted him again. "Um, that's okay, we've written our own vows" She and Kira had picked them out shortly after their engagement was told to their friends and family. They had made it a task to memorize the vows and had committed them to memory.

Milly spoke her lines first. "I Miriallia Haww, take you, Kira Yamato to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity" she finished her vow to Kira, with everyone awaiting Kira's turn.

The groom in question had just recovered when she had interrupted the priest, and was now prepared to speak his own vow.

"I Kira Yamato, take you Miriallia Haww to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity" Kira finished the identical words.

"Please present the rings." The priest ordered. At this, Athrun reached into his breast pocket and presented Kira his two rings. "Repeat after me" the priest commanded.

"With this ring, I thee wed" The priest recited. "With this ring, I thee wed" Kira said as he placed his ring on Milly's finger. "Now you young lady, with this ring, I thee wed" the priest spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed" Milly spoke as she placed her ring on Kira's finger. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife" The priest said as smiles graced the faces of both people. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, reciting his final order. Without hesitation Kira lifted the veil from Milly's face, and leaned in and let his lips meet hers. Cheers went off all around the kissing couple as the priest spoke again to everyone in the church. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kira Yamato." The Priest finished just as Milly's lips left Kira's due to lack of air. The two of them left the church walking down the aisle arm in arm and let the doors open as confetti rained down on them from all sides, leaving them in smiles all the way as they playfully blocked the small paper particles that came at them from all around.

As they left and the remaining people of the church filed out, Yzak was stopped by Athrun who pulled him aside and began whispering to him. "I want you to keep an eye on Dearka, in case he decides to try anything else" Athrun ordered. Normally Yzak wasn't one to take orders from Athrun but after seeing his friend's outburst earlier he decided that perhaps that was the best course of action.

"Sure I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Yzak said as he felt Athrun's grip loosen, he moved through the crowd and helped Dearka up. Athrun watched him move through the crowd and to his fallen friend.

Athrun wasn't surprised that Milly did that to Dearka, if anything he had it coming a long time ago, and he had only gotten off easy when Milly had hit him. He could only imagine the pain Kira would have put him through, given the opportunity. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Cagalli's eyes on him, he watched her walk over to him and embrace him.

"That was a nice wedding wasn't it?" Cagalli said as she laid her head on Athrun's shoulder. "Yeah, it was. Now those two will have each other to make them happy" Athrun said. He could feel Cagalli nodding her head in agreement. "We should get going, the ceremony will be held soon." Cagalli said. "Alright, let's get going" Athrun said as he placed his arm around Cagalli's shoulders and lead her out.

The ceremony was being held in the park on Deimos. To Milly and Kira it held a lot of significance for the confessions they made to each other and the time they spent there together. Tables were set up all around in a circular fashion, with Kira and Milly seated at the one in the center with the Cake on the table to their left including numerous gifts and cards. Kira quickly snuck in a quick kiss on his new bride, which caused a cute blush to creep up on her features.

This got a few of Kira's male friends to start cheering at Kira's forwardness. The noises settled as Kira watched everyone else settle into his or her seats. A banging against a glass was heard as everyone's attention soon went to the origin of the banging. It was Athrun, who soon rose from his seat, and prepared to speak with his glass in hand.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Kira, my best friend and trusted comrade and to his bride Miriallia, may you both find lots of happiness and good times in your life together" he said as he raised his glass in the air and everyone else did the same, and then brought their glasses to their lips.

Setting his glass down Kira mouthed a quick thanks to Athrun and turned his attention back to Milly, and looking at the wedding cake, they both knew what event was to come next, Milly rose up first, taking the knife in her hands, unsteady, and somewhat shakily. Milly became uneasy, and nervous at holding a knife in her hands again and was ready to drop it when she felt something calm come over her.

Looking down at her hand she saw Kira's hand covering her own up, allowing them both to hold the knife. "It's best that we do this together." Kira said to Milly, and at this she smiled, with a hint of tears of gratitude brewing in her eyes. They both brought their hands down on the cake twice, cutting a single slice.

Cutting one last piece, the two of them placed the slices on a plate each, and picked up apiece each. Kira picked up his piece on the edges and slipped it into Milly's mouth. Satisfied when she bit down on it, he placed it back down on her plate.

Milly then selected her piece and brought it up to Kira's mouth, only instead of letting it just go into Kira's mouth, she let it bump into Kira's nose before he bit into it, this left Kira with a bit of frosting on the tip of his nose, it was apparent that Milly brought her playful side with her to the wedding. Grabbing a napkin and wiping the frosting from his nose, she gave Kira a quick peck on the lips, and gave him one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

Upon hearing the banging on the table from all the other guests with their silverware, Kira decided to give them what they wanted, and wrapped his arms around his wife, as she did with her arms around his neck and proceeded to give her a truly passionate kiss. Kira and Milly stopped briefly and let each other's heads rest on their shoulders. "I love you Kira" Milly whispered into Kira's ear.

"I love you too sweetheart" Kira whispered back as he tightened his embrace on Milly, almost afraid she'd disappear if he stopped. Releasing her Kira and Milly took their places, and watched as the remaining guests started their way for the buffet table, and to the food.

Kira and Milly soon joined them filling their plates with chicken pieces and tossed salad each with Milly taking some of the rigatonis, her love of pasta showing through. Taking their places, they both began to eat away at their selected meals. While they were eating Kira saw Cagalli walk over with a very familiar looking meal with her.

"I know you recognize this Kira." Cagalli said as she presented Kira and Milly with a Kebab, a type of wrapped meal that Kira had eaten back when he and Cagalli stopped off in a desert town. "I thought it would be good for old time's sake, and then I realized that Milly never had one of these so I thought she should try one" Cagalli finished.

"Well thanks Cagalli, I never thought I'd see one of these again, so come on Milly let's dig in" Kira said as he raised his fork to partake of his meal when his sister interrupted him again. "Stop, a meal this good deserves only the best kind of toppings, so I managed to get some of this from the catering service" Cagalli said as she pulled out a small bottle of Chilly sauce. "You were planning this from the beginning weren't you?" Kira said with a smirk on his face. "Guilty as charged" Cagalli said as she raised her container to spread the sauce onto the meal when she heard another voice ring out.

"Stop! At a time like this these two deserve to have only the best toppings, so I managed to procure some Yogurt sauce for just this occasion" spoke one Andrew Waltfield as he pulled out a small container of the sauce. 'Him too?' Kira thought as he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, we're not going to do this again. My brother is eating his kebab with chilly sauce and that's final!" Cagalli said as she prepared to pour on the sauce on the kebab. She would have succeeded had Andy not have been bumped from behind and spilled his sauce on the Kebab, just as Cagalli poured hers on.

"Waltfield! What were you thinking? You ruined it!" Cagalli said getting angry. "Hey someone bumped me what did you want me to do?" Andy said trying to keep Cagalli from killing him. She was more than prepared to go through with the deed when she heard speaking behind her. "Hey this isn't half bad with both sauces." Kira mentioned as he cut a piece off and bit into it.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing in the sauces you two" Milly said as she cut a piece off and then proceeded to place the piece into Kira's open mouth which he ate appreciatively.

Looking at each other, Cagalli and Andy proceeded to extend hands and shook. "Call it a draw?" Cagalli asked. "Works for me" Andy said as the handshake ended.

"You two enjoy yourselves, and congratulations." Andy said shaking Kira's hand. Kira gladly accepted Andy's hand and shook it before going back to the Kebab and the rest of his meal.

It was later on when the food was done that Yzak carried his tray over to the garbage can, and caught the eye of a beautiful young woman working over at the catering section. Her hair was as blue as a cornflower and a matching set of eyes. She was placing lids on the food and ridding up the remaining silverware and trays.

"Did you enjoy the food?" the girl asked Yzak. "Yes it was, quite nice" Yzak said as he made his way over to the young woman, hands clasped behind his back. "I'm glad you did, I helped the cooks all day in preparing it." She replied. "Well it's good to see you put a lot of heart into this" Yzak said as he began to assist her in putting away the food. "You don't have to do that" she replied as Yzak began to empty things into garbage bags. "Oh no it's fine, I have nothing else to do until the dances start up" Yzak said.

"Oh, well thanks for keeping me company" the girl replied. "So what's your name? If you don't mind my asking." She asked the man in front of her. "Yzak Jule, and yours miss…" Yzak said at a lack for words. "June, June Autman. I work for this catering service as a way to make ends meet" June explained. "Sounds like hard work" Yzak said as he handed her a plate. "It's not bad, I get paid a good bit and I can live off of it, so I have no complaints." June explained, sealing up the final garbage bag. "That's very admirable of you" Yzak said, putting the final lid on the food bin. "Thanks" June replied. Yzak looked back at her with a smile, that she returned.

"You know, if you have any time off we could go get some dinner sometime, how about it?" Yzak offered. "That's sweet of you, I may take you up on your offer" June said

"Well when you're ready to accept my offer, here's my phone number." Yzak said as he scrawled his number on a napkin and handed it back to June. "Thanks, I'll keep you in mind" June said, slightly blushing as she held the napkin up to her face, hoping to conceal her blush. "Well it was nice meeting you miss Autman, till then I'll be seeing you" Yzak said with an uncharacteristically warm smile on his face as he left the young caterer behind to return to the rest of the guests.

It was later on when the sun began to set that the portable dance floors were assembled and the music sound system was being set up. Guests were beginning to assemble onto the floors, but as tradition goes, the bride and groom had the first dance all to themselves. Kira walked out onto the floor and was soon joined by his bride. Kira let his arms wrap around Miriallia's waist and she let her arms wrap around his neck.

The music in question was a song from way before the colonies or coordinators existed, a slow song by the name of "You're still the one" by a musician named Shania Twain. Neither of the two liked country music but this song seemed to speak volumes about their struggles and achievements as a couple. Through everything from other loves to various other problems their love both conquered and survived.

Kira ended the dance with a tender kiss to Milly's lips, and then held her close to him. He was unaware of the cheers and clapping going off all around him, only aware of the angel that he held in his arms. "I've been waiting a long time for this day Milly" Kira said as he walked his new bride back to a seat while a new song started up.

"Me too, one year exactly" Milly said. They had made their way over to a gazebo and looked out over the horizon to the stars above. "Wow, it's a beautiful night" Kira said squeezing Milly's hand. "Yeah, it is" Milly said letting her head rest on Kira's shoulder.

"So, what next?" Milly asked. "Well, with some help from everyone else I managed to get two two-way tickets to a lovely Caribbean resort down on earth, all expenses paid" Kira said to his new bride. "Ahh Kira you're wonderful!" Milly said as she threw her arms around her husband. "I knew you'd like it. Plus it'll give us some time to be together, time to enjoy our new status as husband, and wife" Kira said letting Milly rest on his lap and holding her even closer. Content with how things were going, Milly rest her head on Kira's shoulder, as she continued to stare out into the stars.

Murrue watched from afar as the young newlyweds sit comfortably together under the gazebo roof. At that moment she was reminded of how lonely she was with Mu gone, he had died protecting her and everyone else on the Archangel, leaving her alive and lonely for his presence. She walked over to her table when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw that the hand belonged to Andrew Waltfield. 'Hey pretty lady, you looked abit lonely so I thought I'd come over and say hello" Andy said thoughtfully. "I appreciate the good intentions captain." Murrue said to the man known all across ZAFT as the Desert Tiger. "It's a nice night out" Andy said starring out into the stars. "Yeah, it is" Murrue said wistfully as she sat her glass down on a nearby table.

"How would you like to dance?" Andy asked Murrue. Murrue looked hesitant at first but looking at the same loneliness in Andy's eyes, she felt a similar feeling just by looking at them. "Okay, Waltfield, we'll dance at the next slow dance" Murrue said as she and Andy walked out to the dance floor.

The night eventually wore on with much more dancing. Andy and Murrue had their dance, and Kira and Milly shared dances with Lacus and Athrun respectively. As the night came to a close, Kira and Milly decided to return to their home. Opening the door for Milly in their rental car, Kira took his place in the driver's seat next to his bride, and prepared to start their new life together, to Begin Anew.

Well everyone, that's a wrap. Yes Begin Anew is officially done with, finito, over.

But fret not. I'm already going to start work on the follow up arc, which should be up in a few weeks.

Now for the thanks:

1. Evangelion Unit-03: for giving me the inspiration to write this pairing and to believe in it to the bitter end. If not for you I probably wouldn't be as big a fan of Gundam SEED as I am now, thank you.

2. Prayer Reverie: for being with me from the beginning, for proving that I'm not alone in liking the other pairings, and making me feel proud to be an author, and keeping me inspired and reminding me to keep on writing.

3. Dark Roxy: my partner in the revolution, and one of the few other people I know that believes in not only Kira and Milly but in other alternate pairings. Thank you for all the reviews and convos we've had.

4. C-town Chica: for supporting me despite your preferences in pairings, it was surprising to say the least to see reviews from you but I'm glad you did review, and the amount of enthusiasm you had in your reviews was very flattering and helped keep me going back and typing up the next chapters, thank you for everything.

5. IMBSA: the first person other than myself that I discovered liked the idea of Kira/Milly, I'm glad I was able to meet you for the short time and thanks for the kind review.

6. Angel of Dreams: we may differ in preferences but thanks for the kind words in your reviews.

7. Yzak: well, the lone OMG has left me scratching my head for quite sometime now but if you left it as a compliment than thanks, if not then, oh well sorry to have disappointed you.

8. Sabersonic: thanks for the review and for the advice, I'm glad to see that using it helped to pay off.

9. DJB 21212: I consider it to be an honor to get a review from you. We've traded emails on the subject of different pairings and it's come to me taking the initiative. Thanks for the compliment in your review and I'm glad to see I didn't disappoint with this story.

And to all of the rest of you who reviewed my story, from Inukagsguy, and everyone else, sorry I couldn't remember names very well but I appreciate all of your reviews nonetheless.

Now, not too long ago I typed in that all of my SEED stories were based off of songs that dealt with similar subject matter related to the chapters.

Here are the songs:

Back to you: from the song of the same name by artist John Mayer, I felt it appropriate in what the story itself was about. Although towards the end I was thinking of the song "Echo" by Trapt Begin Anew: nothing really, just wanted to pick up on the last line from BTY, but the opening line has the title: "Dare you to Move" by Switchfoot, which I was planning on naming the chapter Days gone by: from one of the spoken lines in the song "Four Season of Loneliness" by Boyz to Men, it was actually the best I could go with considering my lack of ideas at the time. She will be loved: from the song of the same name by Maroon Five. I wanted to put it in as a sign of showing that even with trouble soon to arrive, Milly will be loved by Kira, even if it may be for the last time. She Runs Away: the name of a song by a now forgotten artist, Duncan Sheik. Real good artist just forgotten compared to all of the other artists of his time, but the song does fit Milly's predicament Anytime: from the classic song by Brian McKnight about a broken up lover wondering if they are ever thought of by the one they broke up with Hurt: The song itself is by Nine Inch Nails, but the late great Johnny Cash sang the version I went by at the time. It shows the amount of pain Kira felt after seeing all that went down in that chapter. It's Been Awhile: this came from the song by the band Staind. A lot of people out there probably picked up on the song but I feel it suits how Kira feels in how it feels like it's been awhile since he could look at himself that way. It also reflects some of the changes with Athrun and Milly Brightest: one of the best songs a lot of people have never heard of. It truly is what fits the mood of the fanfic best. Let me be the one: a song taken from the band Blessed Union of Souls, and it shows how much Kira wants to be the one for Milly Destiny: a very casual and upbeat song that I felt fit the mood of the fanfic. It's taken from the song by the band "Zero Seven". On My Wedding Day: the title for this chapter comes from a song by the great Don Henley. Looking at the lyrics it fits the chapter perfectly, about what someone wants on their wedding day. 

Well everyone, that's it for Begin Anew and what a ride it's been for me, from the highs and lows to the beautiful ending. But I am far from over, I have quite a few more arcs to cover and the next one should be up by either the end of this week or next week some time, till then, R&R


End file.
